Opportunity Costs
by Alyscia
Summary: Sequel to An Opportunity. Bella has gotten the family of her dreams and is finally getting married and changed. But when something unexpected happens someone decides to pay a visit and doesn't like what they find.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys as you can see this is the first chapter of the sequel i know its going to be boring but i am forming it and everything so yeah. PLease leave reviews if you can thanks

* * *

Chapter 1

"_I think my water has broken" I call out to Edward._

"_It did, its ok; Carlisle has the room set up" He takes me hand and helps me up the stairs,_

"_God, just carry me dam it" I puff, then I feel a very sharp pain "AGH" I cry out. Edward quickly sweeps me up and we fly to the Carlisle office which is now my delivery room._

_Carlisle is in there, though surprised, "oh, has her water broken?" he asks calmly as Edward puts me down on the table._

"_Yes" Edward answers with a panic in his voice. I on the other hand have been through, with the twins, the pain hurts but it's not as bad as when Chris and Piper were brought into this world, I think._

"_Calm down Edward" I say while trying to calm my own breathing._

"_I am fine" he tries to tell me. But I swear his face is whiter than what it should be._

"_Mom" Chris walks in, and he gets a big smile on his face._

"_HEY MOM IS IN LABOR!" Chris yells out the door, I don't know why he yells. He must have read that on my face._

"_I yelled because most of the family is outside in the woods playing, get this tag" he rolls his eyes, like that is a child's game,_

"_You were playing last night, don't try that" Carlisle narks him out. _

_I chuckle, and then another contraction occurs._

"_Breathe" Carlisle tells me, I give him a death glare,_

"_I am" I grab Edwards hand and squeeze, _

"_Ok I am going to swing up your legs up in the stirrups see how dilated you are" Carlisle says while he is doing just that._

_I sigh; I look over to see every member of my family I the door way,_

"_This is not even right" I look to Edward,_

"_I'll fix that" he walks over to the door and shuts it on their faces._

"_Thank you" I smile, he leans down and gives me a kiss._

"_Anything for you my love" He smiles, he has gained some confidence, thank god._

"_You are dilated at a six" Carlisle takes off his gloves, "shouldn't be too long now"_

"_Yea" I say with a little sarcasm, I am happy, but the worst part is the pushing, god the pushing._

_Carlisle walks out of the room, and Chris and Piper join Edward and me._

"_Mom, how much longer" Piper asks._

"_I give it another hour or so and we will have our baby…" Chris answers for me, but he is about to give more information than I want to hear._

"_LALALALAL" I cover my ears, "I don't want to know till the baby is here." I give a stern look._

_Chris puts his hands up in defeat._

_I smile, but it falters when another contraction comes,_

"_Bella" Edward gets all worried again._

"_You know I don't remember the contractions being like this" I attempt to joke. Edward laughs, Piper and Chris just look at each other questionably._

"_Ok I think mom needs to rest and we should give it to her" Edward says taking the twins out of the room._

_I get up and go and lay on the more comfortable bed, where I will be resting after the baby is born. It feels so good, I am so exhausted, ow, ow, contraction. _

_It stops and I relax, and drift off._

"_OW!" I come back too, I don't know how long I was out but this hurts._

"_Bella" Edward whips the door open._

_I still feel the pain; I hold my belly and god the pain._

"_I think it's time" I say, trying to get up, but very much failing._

_Edward picks me up and sets me back on the labor table and calls for Carlisle, and he arrives very quickly afterwards._

"_How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks well checking to see what my dilation is._

_But I can't answer because another contraction hits me and I grab for Edwards hand._

"_Well, the baby is crowning, so the next contraction I want you to push" He instructs me. I nod my head in understanding._

_I get myself up so that Edward can adjust the table so that it's sitting up, and he also takes my hands from behind me so that I can use him to help me push._

"_Ok, push Bella" Carlisle tells me, so I push_

"_AUHHHHHHHH!" I puff out_

"_Breathe" Edward whispers in my ear. I do as he tells me, even though I already am. I squeeze his hands, as another contraction hit._

"_Again" Carlisle orders, and I push, letting out a scream, then I stop, and do my breathing. Oh god, I swear it couldn't have been this painful with the twins, and there were two of them._

"_One more push Bella, one big push" Carlisle says and so I give it my all, and I can feel the baby be pulled out of me._

_I lean back on Edward, feeling no more pain, and now I am consumed by tiredness._

"_Edward, will you cut the cord?" _

"_Yes" he kissed my forehead and he gently lays me back, I can hear the baby crying, I try to watch Edward cut the cord but my eyes barely stay open long enough._

"_Honey, it's a boy" I hear Edward say to me, I open my eyes to Edward holding him; I reach my arms out so Edward can put him in my arms, and he does._

_His eyes are blue, and he has what looks like brown hair, "hi its mommy" I whisper kissing his tiny head._

_Edward sits on the bed next to me, which is when I realize that we are on the recovery bed._

"_What should we name him?" Edward asks me, _

_I think about my father Charlie, his middle name was Daniel,_

"_Daniel," I look up to Edward,_

"_I like it, what about a middle?"  
"You choose" I say, _

"_I don't know why but I like the name Nate" he gives a sheepish grin._

"_I like it," I look down at my baby boy, "Welcome Daniel Nate Cullen" and I kiss his little head again._

"_I don't think I can hold off the family much longer" Edward smiles to me and then looks to the door._

"_Come in" I say softly so I don't hurt Daniels ears._

"_Ok" Chris opens the door and everyone piles in, _

"_Awe, look at him he is so adorable" Esme coos._

_Daniel gets passed around the room, everyone saying how cute he is and I just fall back asleep,_

"Mommy, Mommy" I open my eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

"Yes Daniel," I sit up in bed, the sun is just barely rising.

"Daddy said to get you up"

I smile at my four year old son, he has basically all my features, except he has more of a blonde brown hair kind of like Edwards. I am very happy about that I was worried that he would look a lot like the donor sperm we got had gotten.

"Ok I'll meet you down there" I tell him and he runs out of the room.

It has been almost five years since the deal I made with Edward, so in a week we will be married and off to our honey moon. We are still debating on me becoming a vampire, and everyone is on my side except for Rosalie.

I have won the family, Carlisle said he would do it for me after the honey moon but no offense to him; I want Edward to do it for me.

I get out of the bed and look in the mirror, ugh, I need a shower.

Seth and Piper are more serious now, considering she is done growing she looks about 18 but can pull off that she is 16, but not Chris, he looks like he could be 21, like Jacob, him and Chris have grown very close over the last year or so, I think it is the loneliness, Jacob is the only one in the pack that hasn't imprinted yet, and Chris hasn't found anyone special.

The twins gifts have intensified like I had predicted, Chris has a shield, he can make his thoughts and future invisible, and himself is need be, but he can't include anyone in this shield. He can also just think of someone and he sees a path that leads to them, he still can see the future and no he can call upon it when he wants to see it, not when it is convenient for the visions. He also adapt Pipers gift of reading other peoples mind, but he can block them where Piper is still struggling to learn. And for his reading of fear, he has learned how to make people see what the fear most, and it makes them crazy, though it doesn't work on me. He has been learning to control that since he killed Kendra.

Piper has adapted the tracking gift from Chris, her past reading are stronger, now every time she goes around someone new, she automatically sees what they have been. It is also the same for their hopes, and piper has been trying to see if she can make them believe that whatever they hope for comes to life, but it hasn't been successful. And she can still read people's minds, but now she can hear their past thoughts, whatever they have thought or seen she can see it also.

Kevin and Leah are actually on their honey moon, Kevin took her on a world tour, but they assured me that they would be back for my wedding; oh my wedding never thought that I would say that.

My little Daniel is special in his own way, everyone loves him, and on occasion they forget he is human like me. But they remember for it is too late.

I know that he can sense that there is something different about the rest of his family.

I turn on the shower and step in.

Billy and Sue have gotten engaged, they come the house quite a lot because Jake, Seth and Leah live here, as well do most of the pack, well in nearby house, very close by I should mention.

Yes we are still in forks, we are considering moving after Edward and I get married but I don't know, because the pack would split up or I would be split from my kids, either way I don't like it.

I climb out of the shower, and dress for the day. I get to the kitchen where my kids and fiancé are at.

"Morning mom" Chris greets me. I go over and give him a hug he towers over me, and is so buff that my arms don't fit around him.

"Please stop growing" I complain as I go over and give Piper a hug, she is only a little taller than me, and she has a little build to her as well.

"Sorry mom, Kevin said that we should have stopped growing by now," Piper says taking a bite of her pancake.

"It was a joke Piper, I am just glad that you guys are healthy" I say, in truth I am worried about when the night will take them, when the moon rises and they change, I have nightmares ever night for the last year about it. I go and sit next to Daniel, who is in his booster chair that Esme bought for us.

"Everyone else is at the main house" Edward puts a plate in front of me, he then leans down and gives me a kiss. We are in our own little house that is latterly ten feet from the main house where Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose stay. There are several little house scattered around it from the pack to Kevin to us.

"Ok, I guess that means we are having yet another meeting about the wedding?" I ask.

"Yes, because some of the remanding pack that Kevin has taken over, wants to attend and Alice wants to know if you are ok with that" Edward sits next to me. Daniel is eating peacefully, he is such a cutie.

"I don't mind, I mean I did hang out with them for the longest time" I respond, Daniel drops his fork and attempts to get it himself but Chris gets it for him.

"Thank you Ris" Daniel has trouble with his C's yet.

"You're welcome little bro" Chris mess up Daniels hair.

Chris then walks over and pushes Piper and she nearly falls to the ground,

"Ugh, freaking ass hole" Piper pushes him back.

"Watch the language" I yell at them, they have been so hostel to each other lately, I think it has something to do with Seth, and I think Chris might be jealous that they have each other.

"Yeah Piper, we do have a younger brother, and he doesn't need to hear these things" Chris mocks Piper, she growls.

"Enough" I yell at them both.

"Are you done bub?" Edward asks Daniel.

"Yes daddy" Daniel has syrup all over his face.

"You get the table and I'll get him cleaned up" I say getting up.

"Agree" Edward smile his partial smile, and my heart flutters, I am the luckiest women alive.

"You know what bugs me?" Chris turns to Piper as I sit Daniel on the counter to wash his face and hands.

"What's that Chris?" Piper is giggling. Oh what are they thinking now?

"Is that I can hear mom hurt pick up pace every time dad gives her a wink or smiles or whispers anything that I would count as flirting." Chris answers, my jaw drops, ugh I forgot they have that kind of hearing now and then my face goes scarlet.

Piper is laughing really hard, and Edward is chuckling.

"Well I guess you should just ignore it" I take Daniels shirt off and pick him up and put him on the ground.

"Yeah that is so easily done" Chris chuckles.

I take Daniels hand, "Come hun we need to get you a new shirt." I walk with Daniel to his room.

"Mommy, I love you" Daniel says to me when we enter his room. This makes me smile, I kneel down to him, and his eyes are a light brown today, like a cream color. He has a few freckles on his cheeks, he is adorable. I am so happy that I did go through with the artificial in simulation.

"I love you" I kiss the top of his head. I pull out a blue polo shirt that Alice said he had to have, and put it on him.

We go to the living room; Edward is waiting for us at the door.

"I take it Chris and Piper are already outside?"

"Yes" Edward answers me.

"Daddy piggy ride" Daniel jumps up and down, making his hair bounce, jeez I think it is time for me to cut it.

"Ok" Edward smile and picks him up and puts Daniel on his shoulders.

"he-he" Daniel giggles.

I love Edward so much; he is such a good father, even to Chris and Piper. They listen to him more than they do me.

We walk outside where I spot Piper and Chris arguing really bad.

"You know I am so sick of you depressive thoughts and how you mope around here is so annoying" Piper yells to Chris.

"How do you think it makes me feel to hear your freaking thoughts about Seth?" Chris yells back.

"Then don't listen," she gets in his face, I want to do something but I know it would be pointless, I guess they should just have it out.

"I wish I could I wish I could block your thoughts like I can everyone else's but I can't." He gets even closer to her.

Then I hear them growling at each other which actually scaring me,

"Hey knock it off right now" I yell and get between them.

"She started it" Chris points to Piper.

"Whatever, I am so sick of you blaming me for everything." Piper rolls her eyes.

Chris then disappears, oh no. That is when Piper goes flying across our lawn and in front of the main house; where everyone is waiting.

"Ugh," Piper gets up, Seth is next to her.

"What happen?" He asks concerned.

"Chris threw me" Piper says incredulous, I am just as shocked she really pushed a button of his.

"I pushed you there is a difference" Chris reappears in front of her.

"Whatever," Piper leans into Seth.

"There isn't any need for that Chris" Seth says to him and it doesn't just infuriate him, I also get pissed.

"You two need to know it off, I swear to god I will ground you both" they both turn to me and give me that yea right look.

"You might look like you guys are 18, but you are not technically speaking you are only 8 and I will enforce it, try me" I threaten I am so sick of them thinking just because they are bigger than me.

"Sorry mom" they say to me at the same time.

"Ok now that I am hear let's have this wedding meeting" I call out.

Edward takes Daniel off his shoulders and wraps his arms around my waist. Chris storms off into the wood, Jacob follows him, I assume so they can blow off some steam. I sigh,

"I don't understand why he and Piper are fighting so much" I say to Edward.

"Well, they are have teenager hormones, and they are just being teens." He shrugs his shoulders. Daniel runs up to the emerging Emmett.

"Em, Em" Daniel hugs Emmett's legs.

"Hey there little D" Emmett picks him up,

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper and Rose come out as well.

"Good morning Bella" Esme greets me.

"Morning" I smile taking a seat in one of the chairs sitting out and about.

"Ok, we still have a few kinks in the wedding plan" Alice begins, and everyone groans but Rose, Esme Alice and I.

"Well you guys can take a hike then none of it really concerns you just yet" Alice grumbles. And just like that everyone scatters but Edward, he sits next to me.

"So what are the kinks?" I ask.

"You haven't chosen the bridesmaid line up, or who is going to give you away." Alice says a little wry.

"I want Piper to be my bridesmaid, then it would go Alice, Rose and then Leah" I respond.

"So are we having the groomsmen walk down with the bridesmaids or they going to be standing up with me" Edward asks.

"I would like it if the bridesmaids were escorted by the guys" I pipe in before Alice could; she breaks out in a smile though.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So," I look to Edward, he still hasn't said who his best man was going to be, or who the groomsmen were going to be.

"My best man is going to be Emmett, then Jasper and then Chris, and then Jacob, if he is willing, and if not him then Kevin." Edward answers my questions.

"Ok then," Esme writes down the order in the wedding book that we have been making since I have made the deal. Everything is in there from the ideas to the permanent details, and also drawings of the dresses and different styles of cake.

Considering we have no human friends, well I don't anymore they all moved for colleges and such, well besides Billy and Sue, and my little Daniel, everyone is going to be supernatural. I guess we have guests coming from Alaska, the Denali coven, I guess they are considered cousins, I have never met them. Edward and his family would go up and stay a few days and I would stay home, I didn't want to take Daniel to go up there.

So they say it is a small wedding, but I think it is very big. I wish my mom and dad was here to see me; I want my father to walk me down the aisle, and give me away. Oh god who is going to give me away. I have it narrowed down Carlisle and Billy.

"Ok now that is taken care of whom do you want to give you away?" Esme asks this time, and the water works begin. I want to say well my dad, but I can't, and Billy has been so good to me, he helped me get my life back together and helped me with the twin, but Carlisle has done so much also.

"It's ok Bella, Shhh" Edward pulls me into his embrace, I am sure they are wondering why I am crying, it's not like a full blown cry but I am tearing up and Edward has the overly…I don't know but if I have any sign of distress he has to be comforting me.

"I'm sorry I just, my dad, Charlie. I wish that it was him, and I am having an internal debate, I want Billy and Carlisle if possible, they both have done so much for me, I just hope that they won't get upset by asking if they both could." I say. Esme writes it down and then pulls out her cell phone and walk into the house. I assume she is talking to Carlisle.

"Well I should call Billy and talk to him" I say getting up.

"Daniel is still with Emmett right and everything is ok?" I look to Alice, she closes her eyes.

"Yes everything is fine, they are actually coming back." She gets up and skips over to the trees.

I take out my own cell and dial Billy cell.

"Yellow" Billy's rough voice answers.

"Hey Billy it's me"

"Hey Bella"

"Hi, um I was going over the wedding plans and I had to still decide who gives me away, and you and Carlisle have done so much for me that I want you both to give me away, if that is ok with you" I say calmly, and pray that he doesn't take any offense to it.

"I would be honored to help Carlisle walk you down the aisle and to help give you away." I could hear the joy in his voice.

"Thank you so much Billy, on Thursday is the rehearsal so you have to be there." I giggle.

"I will surely be there, I'm actually coming over alter today to see you is that ok"

"Yes it is"

"Bye Bella"

"Bye" I hang up the phone.

"Billy is willing" I announce

"Carlisle is thrilled that you even thought of him and is honored to walk with Billy to give you away" Esme walks back outside to us.

"Perfect, Now for the bachelorette party" Alice's eyes get this glitter of excitement, and it scares me to think what she is planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That is Piper's job" I try to find some excuse.

"Oh I know and she is on full board with what I want to do."

I sigh with defeat, I look to the trees where Alice appeared from and spotted Daniel on Jaspers back.

"MOM" Daniel giggles.

"Hey" I smile walking towards them.

"I got to fly with J" Daniel says from Jaspers shoulders, J is Jasper name; I guess it is easier for him to say J than Jasper.

"Oh yea" I take him off of Jasper's shoulders and walk up back to Edward, his bright smile, god I love that vampire.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" He states as I go back and sit down.

"I'll make you something hon." Esme gets up, and Daniel scoots down off my lap and takes her hand and goes in the house with her.

"Ok Alice" Piper pops up out of nowhere, nearly scaring me half to death.

"I was thinking we could do it tomorrow night, that is when dad is going for his bachelor party," She sits down next to Alice.

"Perfect" Alice smile gets evil.

"So you have already told the boys what they are?" I ask, I wonder why he hadn't told me sooner.

"Yes, Jacob is still deciding though, he said that he would have the answer for me by tonight" He smiles lightly.

"So, you are going to make your own mother suffer through something like this?" I say trying to put on a pouty face; I can only imagine what they are going to do to me.

"Yes" Piper smiles evilly, then her, Rose, and Alice pull their chairs in a circle leaving me out of the discussion, and on top of that they are talking too quietly for my human ears to hear.

"See this is another reason why you should just change me after the honey moon" I look up to Edward with a smile.

He closes his eyes and sighs. "And what if you want another child, you won't be able to carry"

"We can adopt you know" I sigh stubbornly, but truthfully that does bother me, it is the only thing that keeps me from actually arguing with him, but I also know that I want to be with him forever, I want to become one of the immortal.

"I am going back out to the woods to see what Emmett and Seth are up to." Edward gets up and kisses my lips ever so lightly, like a feather, well an ice frozen feather.

"I'm going with you" Jasper says,

"Love you" I say to Edward

"As I love you" he smiles that crocked smile that I love the most and walks into the woods.

I sigh and look back and three pairs of eyes are looking back at me, "What?"

The look in their eyes actually scares me as do the evil grins that are appearing on their lips.

"Oh nothing just thinking" My evil daughter says.

Chris POV

I walk to the woods, Jake follows behind me. Jake and I have grown into brothers, best friends. He understands what I am going throw, the anger and pain. He also understands my loneliness.

"Hey man what's up?" Jake's concern is clear in his voice.

"I don't know, I feel so…AGH!" I try to explain but there aren't words for what I am feeling so I just slam my fist into the nearest tree making it fall.

"What happen with Piper?"

"I don't know, she just kept thinking about Seth, not in a way that I ever want to see Seth as. She was doing it on purpose, I told her to knock it off she said to ignore it like I do with everyone else's thoughts, but I can't do that with hers, we are linked by that, I can tune her out to my thought but I can't tune her thoughts out." I sit on the ground.

"Sorry man, I wish I could help you out."

"I know" I close my eyes, and I see the moon raise high in the sky, and the angry intensifies by a hundred. I feel myself begin to shake with rage,

_doesn't it feel so good to feel the power_

"AGH!" I get up and tackle a tree, I just lose it I am just so angry and I don't understand why.

"Jesus Chris calm down" I hear Jake say but I can't. I pick up a tree with my left hand and throw it into another.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear my dad come from behind me.

I just pick up another tree and throw it.

_Isn't the strength feel so good too_

I let a growl fill my throat and then release it; I can sense that I have scared away the wild life that lived in the area.

"I don't know, he said he was upset and he laid down next thing I know he is up throwing trees.

"Chris calm down you need to stop" His voice says, but brain doesn't process.

I turn to him, and vision goes red with anger, I don't understand, why am I doing this?

_it's what you are, a monster_

"NO" I growl and run, I don't know what I hit, but it feels like a brick wall.

Edward POV

I walk away from my wonderful fiancé to talk to Emmett about my bachelor party, making sure he stays in line. Jasper is walking with me, and he is thinking about what he and Alice are going to for their anniversary, or better yet, what Alice has planned for them.

I finally reach Emmett,

"Did you find the place Seth?" I hear Emmett ask Seth.

"Yes"

They have rented a warehouse for my party, great I am actually starting to get scared about this.

"Emmett" I call to him, he quickly turns to me, with a smile.

"What's up bro?" He asks me with a grin.

Before I can answer him, I see a tree fall to the ground, I walk towards it, I hear Chris's growl and then I run towards it; Emmett, Jasper, and Seth are behind me.

We enter a clearing and I see Chris throwing a tree, Jake is scared.

"Jesus Chris calm down" Jakes say to him, but it has no affect on him.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask what the hell did Jake do.

Chris doesn't say anything he just picks up another tree with one hand and throws it, and then he growls that makes me jump, as well as everyone else. Oh god Bella is going to freak out.

_Holt crap, I never knew. _Emmett

_He is so enraged by something._ Jasper.

I let a growl fill my throat and then release it; I can sense that I have scared away the wild life that lived in the area.

"I don't know, he said he was upset and he laid down next thing I know he is up throwing trees." Jake answers me, his voice is shaky.

"Chris calm down you need to stop" I try to tell him, he just turns to me, his thoughts are confused, and he doesn't want to be doing this, but there is something else like another voice in his head, but it is distorted, like…like when I was fighting with the werewolves there thoughts were all animal instincts and very distorted. Chris is changing.

I turn to him, and vision goes red with anger, _I don't understand, why am I doing this?_

"NO" He growls, then he runs towards me, but he doesn't tackle me, Emmett jumps in front of me and they both go flying out of the woods, I chase them after them and I find myself back out by the house and Bella is to her feet and running Piper is right next to her, as is Carlisle, Rose, and Alice. Esme stays behind and is holding onto Daniel.

"Oh god Chris" Bella reaches him, and she collapses next to him and them pulls his head onto her lap.

"I'm sorry Bella I just didn't think Edward could handle the hit" Emmett gets up.

I look to him, and I want to argue with him but I kind of think he is right.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" She yells, but she doesn't get up, she just lets her angry tears fall.

"Mom, Chris had a rage attack" Piper tried to calm her, but it just seems to make her worse.

She brushed his hair with her hands, running her fingers through it.

Carlisle starts to examine him, his heart is ok.

"His is breathing fine, his heart is beating properly. But I think we should get him to my office for a better check." Carlisle tells Bella, but she doesn't seem to have heard her.

I crouch down beside her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Bella, we need to move him" I whisper. She nods her head.

Jacob and Emmett pick him up and carry him to the house with Carlisle close by.

Bella POV

"You have to be kidding me; you are planning on getting stripers? Can't we just go to a club or something?" I plead, my child and my soon to be sister-in-laws are freaking crazy if they think I would allow another man to rub his stuff on me they are mistakenly wrong.

Then I hear Pipers breath catch, "Oh no"

The moment she said that I hear a growl, that shakes the ground, I jump up and look to the woods, and on the ground is Chris.

I run, I don't think I just run, oh god what could have happen. I see Edward appear from the trees followed by the other guys. I see Emmett get up from the ground next to Chris. I finally reach him,

"Oh god Chris" I say collapse next to him, I try to pull him into my lap but only his head fits.

"I'm sorry Bella I just didn't think Edward could handle the hit" I don't look up to him, my son, my Chris was going to tackle Edward, why, I don't understand.

"WHAT HAPPEN?"I yell I want to get up and punch one of the men, but I know that it would be pointless. I feel the tears in my eyes so I blink and so they trickle down my face. I don't understand why my boy is lying here on the ground, not talking to me, making sarcastic remarks.

"Mom, Chris had a rage attack" Piper tells me, oh god, oh god. I run my fingers through his hair. My baby is going to be taken from me; the moon is going to take him.

I see Carlisle bend down and check him out; I just continue to run my fingers through his hair.

"His is breathing fine, his heart is beating properly. But I think we should get him to my office for a better check." I hear Carlisle voice, but I don't let it sink in. I just want Chris to open my eyes, my little protector, and my hero. More tears come and fall down my cheek, how could this happen, why can't I just keep my family safe, keep him safe.

I feel the cold comforting hand of my soon to be husband on my shoulder, and then his sweet breath tickles my ear as he whispers

"Bella, we need to move him"

I know he is right, so I nod my head. Chris gets lifted up and he is then carried away, and I crumple in Edwards arms.

"He is fine Bella, Carlisle is just being precautious." Edward tries to calm me.

"Come on mom, let's go sit with Chris" Piper says to me.

Edward helps me up and we slowly make our way to the house and up to Carlisle office.

So many things running through my mind, I know that this was going to happen soon, but I was hoping that I would be married, had my honey moon and been changed before this, and considering that the whole me being changed doesn't look like it's going to happen after the honey moon, but this is the curse my curse, for close to five years I have had good luck and now it is turning sour.

Why is Chris changing but Piper just has a bad attitude, like a normal teenager, where as Chris has pure rage.

The door opens and I see Chris lying on a hospital bed, he is still out.

"How is he grandpa?" Piper goes and takes Chris' hand. They fight so much but this just shows that they are extremely close.

"He is fine, he is just sleeping." Carlisle smiles, and then pats my shoulder as I go over and take Chris' other hand.

"I'm going to go down and check on Daniel" Edward tells me, I nod my head. I feel so guilty, Daniel, Chris, and Piper. I need to be a better mother. How couldn't I see this coming? I should have been there for Chris this morning.

I look down at Chris, his face is at peace. His hair is getting long, I run my fingers through his hair, and he is getting a little wave in his brown hair.

"What is he thinking about Piper?" I look up to her; I hope that his thoughts are blocked from her.

"He is dreaming about us, the family, being happy. Then he sees the moon and smiles, he isn't afraid of it." Her voice is distant. This tells me that she is prying into him so she can understand what is going on, I am glad for it but I know that he is probably really upset about it.

"What else?" I know there is more going on.

"He was hearing a voice when he went off, this voice sounded like… I don't know how to explain it, but it wasn't Chris."

I nod my head,

"He just got angry and the voice made it worse, but what started it, the actual rage, he closed his eyes and saw the moon and it just through him in a rage." Her voice is back to normal.

"But you just said that he wasn't afraid of the moon"

"Yes, now he isn't, I don't know his thoughts are all…" She gets frustrated.

"They are mostly incoherent." I turn and see Edward back in the door way with Daniel.

"Mommy is Ris alright."Daniel comes over to me and climbs in my lap.

"Yes honey he had a bad fall that is all." I kiss the top of his head.

Daniel stands up in my lap and bends over Chris and gets in his face and then takes his little hand.

"Chris, wake up" Daniel's voice is demanding, very cute if I wasn't in shock.

My mouth falls open, he said Chris' name right.

"Ah…mmm" I hear Chris moan.

I pick up Daniel and set him down and retake Chris' hand.

"Hey hun, I'm here." I say to him, then his eyes open and I see his bright dark brown eyes look at me.

"Mom, what happen?" His voice is a little rough, like he has been sleeping for several hours.

"You…um…" I look to Edward; I don't know how to explain this to him.

"What?" His voice is now rough and worried.

"You went into a rage fit, you were throwing trees, then you went after me, but Emmett got in front of me and you guys went flying and rolling around, and then you passed out" Edward is next to us now. Daniel is reaching up, so he picks Daniel up.

Chris sits up, "Oh god, I remember how made, angry, I couldn't think straight I tried, I really did but…" His voice gives out, I grab him in my arms and he holds onto me.

"It's going to be ok Chris I'm here; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Why is this happening now?" He is crying now, I don't care how big he is, he is still my little boy.

"Daddy, I want to hug Chris"

Chris' head snaps up, with his puffy red eyes, "You said my name"

"Yep," Daniel smiles proudly; Chris takes him out of Edward's arms and gives him a big hug.

I smile, a little relief, I look over to Piper who is now hugging them.

"Mom was so worried, you had her crying." Piper says, everyone in this room knows that she didn't mean me, though yes I was worried, but Piper doesn't like to admit anything.

"Sorry Piper" Chris says patting her back.

"Hey, who wants me to make you guys some chocolate shakes with whip cream and cherries on top of that" I smile,

"ME" all three of my wonderful children answer quickly.

I laugh "well come on" I get up, taking Edward's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I begin to make the shakes, Alice and Rose has taken Daniel to give him a makeover, what you could do to a four year old boy, is beyond me.

"Why don't Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice ever take me for a makeover?" Piper pouts,

"Because every time they ask you, you are too busy with Seth" Chris points out.

Jake comes walking in with Seth,

"Hey what you making?" Jake asks excitedly.

"I am making my children some shakes" I answer him.

"Your chocolate with whip cream and cherries" Seth walks closer.

"Yes" I answer, knowing what they are about to ask next.

"Do you think…?" Jake starts to ask

"Yes I can make you two…" I see Billy, and Sue comes in.

"I can make everyone a shake" I smile knowing that Sue and Billy love my shakes also.

"You're making your shakes" Billy rolls in.

"Yes" I smile.

I go back to the blender.

"Jake have you made a decision?" Edward asks politely,

"Yes, I will be part of the wedding" Jake says, but his voice doesn't sound very happy about answering the way he did.

"Thank you. I am going to tell Esme that Jake has agreed, do you have it under control here" He wraps his arms around my waist, making my heart skip a beat.

"Yes,"

"Ok" His kisses the top of my head and leaves the room.

I get the first batch done, and hand Chris his, he takes a sip and smiles, "This is what the doctor ordered thanks mom," He kisses my cheek; I am so happy that he is ok.

"I did?" I turn to see Carlisle.

"Yes you did grandpa" Chris jokes with him.

"Do you mind if I do a few more tests on you? I just want to double check"

"It couldn't hurt anything" Chris smiles happily taking his shake with him, he goes with Carlisle.

"What happen?" Billy asks very concerned.

I filled him, while making the second batch of shakes and hand them out.

"Is he ok?" Sue asks.

"As far as I know, Carlisle is just double checking" I smile and uneasy smile, I really hope that he is ok.

"Introducing the new and improved Daniel Nate Cullen" I hear Alice say, and we all turn and my little man struts in,

Alice and Rose have trimmed up his hair, and then gave him his daddy's bed head look, and it looks adorable. Then he has a pair of South Pole black shorts with pin stripes on them, and then he has a mussel tee with a black short sleeve dress shirt that is left unbutton.

"Oh, he looks so cute" I say opening my arms to him. He runs to them and I pick him up and set him on counter handing him his shake.

"Thank you" He says then begins to suck down his shake.

"I figured that is how we can dress him for the wedding" Rose beams.

"OK, Piper" Alice's grin gets evil.

"I am spending time with Seth" and Piper tightens her grip on Seth, who is chuckling to himself.

"Weren't you just complaining how they never give you makeovers" Chris's voice echoes in.

"We are taking you" Alice grabs onto Piper and Rose helps and they drag her up to the makeover room aka Alice's room.

"How were the tests?" I ask.

"Mom I am fine" He smiles.

"Ok" I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Alice and Rose are having a blast with Piper" Chris tells us.

"Oh yeah" I chuckle.

"Um Billy" I hear Carlisle

"Yes Carlisle." Billy turns to him with questionable look on his face.

"Can I speak with you in private?"

"Yeah sure."

They walk into the other room, out of my hearing range, but everyone else I am sure could hear.

I ignore this fact and go back to making more shakes.

Edward POV

I walk out of the kitchen and go to Esme and tell her that Jake has agreed to be my last groomsmen. Though, he is only doing it for Bella, and despises me, he still hasn't completely gotten over Bella and I, he knows that I am good to her, but he is hating the fact Bella wants to be changed, and I agree with him, I don't think Bella should changed, I don't want to do that.

I do want to live with her all eternity, I want that, but…I don't know, I don't think she even knows what she is actually getting herself into.

After I tell Esme I go up to Carlisle, I want to talk to him about the possibility changing Bella.

I walk in and I see Carlisle checking on Chris.

"How are you feeling?" I ask shutting the door.

_I'm scared dad, I don't want to change, I don't want to become a monster._ Chris gets tears in his eyes.

"Well, everything seems normal, but I'll check again tomorrow, hopefully Kevin will be back soon, maybe he can help out with what is going on" Carlisle says _I don't know how to help him, I know that he is clearly scared_.

Chris' face is white with fear, but he is trying to get himself together. "I don't want mom to worry so if we could just keep this to us, till at least you guys get back from your honey moon, I want mom to have this, to have her be happy" Chris seems like he is trying to convince himself mostly.

"I can agree to that" I say.

"So can I" Carlisle gives a reassuring smile.

"I need another shake" He gets off the table and leaves the room; I wait till I hear down back in the kitchen.

"What do you need my son?" Carlisle asks he knows me so well.

"Bella wants to be changed, and I want to spend eternity with her, but I feel as if she doesn't know what she is asking for, she us and how we live, but it took many, many years for us to get this way." I answer, feeling the guilt of wanting her to be with me over take me.

"I think she does know, I think she knows more than you realize. But I do think she has doubts of her own, like Daniel, of the three children he isn't immortal, she would watch him grow and die, unless when he gets older he convinces us to change him" He is being funny.

"Don't even get that in my head, I just don't know if I could do it, and I know it's me that she wants to change her. I don't know."

"In my personally opinions I think she should be changed, she feels weak around us, if for so unlucky reason we have issues and are about to get into a fight, I don't think we want her running off again, you know how she can't stand sitting around doing nothing"

Carlisle has a point, maybe I should change her, but I think I should talk to Piper and Chris and see what they think, and then a true sit down with Bella, because if I am going to do this then she has to know the risk she is at.

"Thank you Carlisle"

"You're welcome; now, I have to speak to Billy about something."

And then I hear ting-ting coming from his mind, he is keeping something from me; he must have a surprise for Bella and I for the wedding.

I can't wait to marry my Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for review and adding this story to you fav's list. I really hope you keep review i love to read them. I hope that you like this next chapter**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Night fall is arriving Billy and Sue have left a few hours ago. Billy, Carlisle, Sue and Esme have something up their sleeves and aren't telling neither Edward nor I.

I also have this weird feeling that Chris, Edward and Carlisle are hiding something from me.

I shrug it off, I lay Daniel down in his bed, Rose and Alice wore him out with a fashion show. They want me to get pregnant again and go for a girl this time. I sigh, I don't think I could handle another child, even if my oldest two are basically grown up, they are still my babies.

I pull of Daniels shoes and then pull his covers over him.

"He's sound asleep" I hear my favorite velvet voice.

I turn around, "yes" I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.

"Mmmm" I hear him moan underneath my lips. He pulls away.

"I think we should sit down a talk about the possibility of changing you"

I nod in agreement, maybe we could get through this, I really do want to be one of the immortal, but I do have fears.

We walk down to the kitchen, alone.

"Ok, here's the thing, I want to get a few things out on the table. I do want you to be with me for all eternity, to change you in one of us, but I don't want you to regret it, I don't want you to look back and go, god I wish I had one more child, or…" Edward's voice gives out.

I take his hands and intertwine our fingers, "Edward, I love you so much, and come next week I will be marrying you. But I want more than that I want to be with you more than just this life time, I want to be with you for eternity."

"I know but what if you decide that you want to have another child"

"We can adopt if I want another" I answer simply, even though I know it isn't that simple.

"You do know that the first year is the hardest, that you might even have to stay away from Daniel."

My heart aches with idea of the possibility of me leaving Daniel or any of my children for a year.

"You will be there to help, everyone will help me. I doubt that any of you will let me do anything like that. And if it comes down to that then I guess that is what will happen then." I say, I know that I would break down and cry if it came down to it.

"Bella…" Edward tries to say something but there is nothing to be said.

"Have you spoken to Chris and Piper?" I ask.

"Yes, but have you?"

I know why he is asking, it shouldn't come from him, it should be coming from me, I should be discussing this also with them. This affects them just as much as anyone, especially since I am their mother.

"No, but I guess that you won't tell me your decision till I have a talk with them."

"Your guess is correct." He smiles that crocked smile.

"Hmm, I will do it in the morning, I just want to rest." I say as I yawn.

"Ok my love." He sweeps me up and carries me to our bed and snuggles with me.

"I should tuck in the twins" I say as I attempt to get.

"That won't be necessary they aren't sleeping tonight" His voice is uneasy.

"What's going on?" I ask with suspicion.

"Chris is afraid to sleep in the house, Piper is staying with him outside, and he didn't want you to worry."

But of course that puts me in a frenzy of worry. I get up quickly and head for our door, but of course Edward beats me there,

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, so you can't go barging out there and…"

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yell, "He is my son and I need to be out there" my son, I can feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Bella, he is fine please just go to sleep and you can check on him in the morning."

I cross my arms; I don't want to wait till morning to check on him. I am his mother I should be out there right now comforting him, telling him that everything is going to be ok.

"Bella please." His eyes boar into mine, I close my eyes and sigh in defeat. I make my way back to the bed and cuddle up next to my love, falling asleep quickly even though my mind doesn't; it stays up worrying about if Chris is ok.

Chris POV

Mom is talking with Esme, when dad pulls Piper and me away. I know what he wants to talk about and so does Piper but we also know that mom will be turned one way or another.

"So I know that you guys know what I want to talk to you guys about." Dad says, he voice is shaky, he doesn't want to turn mom, I want him too, I don't think I could live knowing that mom will die and we get to live forever, just like with Daniel, when he lives his life, I don't know how I am going to live knowing that he is going to die.

"I think you should turn mom when you get back from your guys honey moon." Piper says first.

"I agree." I add. Dad just sighs.

"I figured as much." He is worried that mom will miss something, or regret the decision later. But I can see the future I see that she won't regret it.

"Dad, mom is wants this, out of everything she has gone through she has only asked for a few things, and one of them is to be changed into a crazed blood thirsty vampire, why deny it, why deny mom anything she wants. Look at everything mom does for us, what she almost did for us. She deserves anything she asks for including this." Piper says, he speak is one of a kind, she doesn't usually get herself into serious conversations.

Dad looks deep in thought on what she said. "Your right, it's not like she hasn't given it any thought, she has been thinking about it for the last five years. Ok, I'll do it, but I am going to ask your mother to speak to you guys still only because I want her to be absolutely sure and…I need a little more time" dad walks away.

"He still doesn't want too." Piper says while turning to me.

"I know, but he is going to give in to her on the honey moon, so it's not going to matter" I reply.

"True." She sighs.

The day finishes out and I am outside where I should be at just in case I change, I don't want to take the chance of hurting anyone. Piper is staying with me, and I am sure dad will be joining us after mom passes out.

"I wonder why it's happening to only just you?" Piper asks she is secretly relieved she isn't going through this, and I'm not mad at her for thinking this way. I would be thinking the same way neither of us wants to be controlled by the moon; it's just not in our blood.

"Maybe you got lucky and got the more human genes." I attempt to smile, but I am scared and my fear is tripled by the fact I can't see my future.

Piper puts her hand on my shoulder, "I don't think you are going to change either, if you do, then I believe that it will be like the pack, Seth and Jake. I think you will be able to decide if you change or not. It will take you a while to control it so you'll change automatically but maybe…"

I love my sister, she has something I don't an open mind, a creative mind.

"I hope"

"You know I'm taking mom out for her bachelorette party tomorrow night, I think dad is having his tomorrow night also." Piper is trying to distract me from this…I guess pending doom.

"Yeah Emmett has been planning for it, I guess he rented a giant storage room to host it in. It's going to be one of a kind that is for sure." I smile seeing it in my head, Piper sees is also and chuckles along with me.

"Alice was trying to talk me into male strippers, but I know that mom would murder us."

"I don't think murder would do it, I think she would drag it out, make you feel the pain." This time I let myself laugh loud,

"Shut up" she hits my shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, we get quite again, we just look up at the moon our thoughts are silent for there are none. That is till we here dad coming towards us.

"Ah man you told her?" I sit up glaring at him.

"She deserves to know, she is already worried sick and she knew something was going on." He takes a seat with us.

"Yeah, but I wanted her to have a stress free wedding week, and honey moon" I say lying back on the ground.

"Like your mom couldn't find something to worry about." He replies to me, and it's true, like my mother could go a day without worrying about something.

"See" dad says, I should have known he was reading my thoughts.

"I love you dad, and you too Piper but I just want to be alone." I get up and walk far away from them and lay back on the ground.

I look up to the moon a full moon it's so beautiful, I wonder how something so pure can cause so much havoc in someone's life. I close my eyes and a vision, or I think it's a vision comes up.

_The moon is high in the sky and I am all alone, my skin burns I can feel it beginning to rip. But I force myself to stay together, I will not change, but my skin forces itself a part._

I my eyes fly open, I am going to change, I don't want to please don't let this happen to me. I let the tears fall and then I hear the footsteps, but the thoughts are silent.

"Chris" My mother's voice calls me. I look over and my mom is in the clearing.

"Mom" I sob, god I am such a baby.

She gets to me quickly and holds me, god why am I acting like such a baby.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, I promise you, I will figure out how to stop this" She kisses my forehead. I know I should argue but it just sounds so nice that I let her tell me, I let myself believe that my mom will figure out how to stop this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted you to have a good wedding and honey moon without having to worry about me." I cuddle closer to her.

"I understand, plus I was already worrying about you."

We just laid there and I fell asleep in the safest place, my mom's arms something I haven't done in like four years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I fell asleep for a total of an hour, I knew that I should have just stayed in bed but my worries about Chris overwhelmed me. So I got up and went outside where I found Piper passed out in Edward's lap.

"I figured as much" Edward smiles.

"Where is Chris?"

Edward points to the trees, so I go to them and a few yards away I see Chris lying on the ground.

"Chris" I call out, I see him turn over.

"Mom" I hear him sob my name and I run over to him and wrap my arms around him and cradle him close to me.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, I promise you, I will figure out how to stop this" I vow kissing his forehead; I know it is stupid thing for me to do but I don't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted you to have a good wedding and honey moon without having to worry about me." He snuggles closer to me, and I gladly take it, I feel so helpless how am I going to keep my Chris safe, how am I going…I can feel my own tears developing.

"I understand, plus I was already worrying about you." I tell him running my fingers through his hair, he falls asleep here on my lap while I sit up, worrying about how I am going to protect my family, my son, my Chris.

I open my eyes, never realizing that I feel asleep, I look down and Chris is still sound asleep in my lap, I look over and I see my love, my fiancé.

"Hey" my voice comes out a little rough.

"My love, do you realize you just slept outside" he voice sounds amused. His face looks like he is amused by this.

"My son needed me, and yes I do realize this and my back and neck are killing me." I try to get my hand to rub my neck, but it is under Chris' head. I don't want to move it; I don't want to disturb him.

Edward walks over and his cold hands begin to rub my neck and it feels so good, too good.

"Can I run something by you and please don't freak out?" I think I should mention to him my plans for our honey moon, though I have mentioned it before, and he said that he would think about it.

"Yes" His voice is at ease.

"Our honey moon, are we still going to try?" His hands freeze on my skin; well he knows what I mean.

"I thought you forgot about that" His voice is uneasy.

"I think I should leave" Chris' voice is thick with sleep, he gets up and stumbles through the trees, I want to follow him but I know that this is yet another conversation I need to have with Edward, something we have to talk about.

"No, I was just giving you some time to think about it. I have been asking for a lot lately and I don't want to sound demanding." I blush; I know that I am demanding I don't know why I am asking for so much.

Edward walks out in front of me and lifts my chin up with his index finger.

"You are not demanding, in fact you barley ask for anything, but what you do ask for is…difficult to give to you." His eyes are full of worry.

"Please, I am just asking we try, if we fail then I guess we shall wait till after I have changed." I poor my soul into it, for a small sentence I know, but I just want these last two things then I will never ask for a thing again.

"Ok"

I lift myself to his lips and kiss him with passion; he is granting me my requests oh thank you.

"Thank you" I say after I break our kiss.

"No thank you" he smiles the crooked smile of his.

"Daniel?" I ask as we walk back to the house.

"Esme got him last night when you came out here" he reassured me, I feel so bad, I feel like I keep forgetting about him, maybe having a third child was a bad idea.

"You are a good mother; you aren't forgetting about Daniel, you have a lot on your mind." Edward reassures me again. God how did I get so lucky?

"I know, but sometimes." I sigh,

"I know love"

We get to the house where Esme has already started breakfast.

"Hey mom" Daniel comes running at me and I pick him up giving him a hug.

"Hey, my baby boy" I kiss him on the top of his head.

"So, now that the line up and everything is settled…" Alice is going to try to fit something else in my wedding.

"Everything is perfect, we just have to rehearse it" I tell her, making myself perfectly clear.

"Ok Bella" She has that look, the look of disappointment but I will not give in, I have everything that I want for my wedding and I don't want anything more.

"That look won't change my mind" I take a seat.

"I can see that" She sighs in defeat.

"That is something I thought I would never see" Emmett says with a wink.

Alice growls at him and stomps off, making me chuckle.

"Nice one Emmett." Jasper says, knowing he has to go make Alice feel better.

"What, it's true." Emmett still has that smile.

"Anyway" Piper plops down in Seth's lap.

"I got VIP passes to a concert tonight then after that well, it's as surprise" Piper smiles.

I groan at the thought of what they are going to do to me tonight, or make me go through.

"Oh mom it's going to be a blast. It's going to be all of us girls, minus Leah, she isn't returning till…" She looks over to Chris.

"Tomorrow just in time for a rehearsal." Chris finishes for her.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to hear some stories" Seth's eyes light up, I am sure he missed his sister, they have been gone for a good year now, yes that long, they have been traveled the world.

"Yes, I think that would be fun, traveling learning about new cultures" I say while thinking about Paris, maybe Africa.

"Maybe we can do that, after our honey moon while you are learning to control your thirst." Edward thinks, but I know he is just saying that so it's more appealing to be away from my family during that time.

"So you are going to be changed?" Esme asks.

"Yes," I look over to Edward.

"You were supposed to talk to Chris and Piper before I made it official." Edward sighs.

Chris laughs and so does Piper "Mom is an adult ok, she doesn't need to talk to us, you yes mom no" Chris says between the chuckles.

I see Jake get up and stomp off to the trees, I have a few ideas of why. Chris sighs and follows him, I assume to talk to him. I am glad that they got close, that Jake has someone outside his pack, and outside me.

"Ok" Alice comes walking back with Jasper, she looks a lot happier.

"I forgot to ask you about John and a few werewolves, they want to come but they don't know how you feel about it. I know you spent a lot of time with them many years ago, and you have repaired some relationship with them but I wasn't sure"

"If they can behave themselves, then yes they are welcome to come to the wedding." I smile, John is a good friend, though most of the werewolf pack stays quite far away so that they don't come this way and accidently hurt us. I find that very nice of them.

"Ok now that, that is settled. Piper and I have to discuss a few more things on tonight." Alice smile to Piper who smiles back and my love groans.

"What is it?" I look to him,

"Nothing I can share with you, it's a surprise that I think is a bad idea." Edward shakes his head.

"If he doesn't think it's a good idea then I know I'm not going to like it" I say raises my eyebrows, maybe they'll tell me.

"Well it's planned so you are just going to have to live with it." Rose says with a smirk. Great this is just perfect. I sigh,

"What are you crazy grownups talking about?" Daniel says from my lap.

I couldn't help but laugh,

"See crazy" Daniel slides off my lap. And I go through another round of laughing fits, he is going to be the funny one of the family, well he is going to be like Emmett. It amazes me to think that someone can look, act or even think like someone and not has to be blood related, which always leads me to believe nurture over nature.

Daniel runs over to his jungle gym and Emmett and Rose go over and join him. I chuckle watching very large Emmett playing on that child size jungle gym.

"I love that big man" Rose eyes him,

"I can see the appeal" I continue my chuckle.

"So, we girls are going to be leaving at 6. What about the boys?" Alice asks.

"At 6 also." Emmett calls from the slide.

"So everyone is going to one of the parties, but who is going to watch Daniel?" I ask

"I am, I can do that, I don't think what Alice and Piper are planning are going to be very appealing to me" Esme says.

"Thank you so much Esme, you are a true saint." I smile.

******************

Around 4 Alice pulls all the girls up to her room and begins to dress and do our makeup, I felt like I am a Barbie doll, I have no say in what I have done to me, which is very scary.

I end up in a white skirt with a baby blue blouse and a pair of white and light blue stilettos, didn't even know they could make such shoes. My hair is all straightened besides a few strands that outline my face.

My Piper has on a baby pink cocktail dress and her hair is in an up do and has a few strands out also to outline her face.

Alice is in a black mini dress; Rose is in a red one. The other girls are dresses more in jeans or skirts. This is so nice all of us girls going out, it's been awhile, but I have this gut feeling that Alice and Piper have something horrible planned for us.

"Ok girls first place up is a club in Port Angeles, so let's get going.

**Edward POV**

All the girls went upstairs early so that Alice can get them all dressed up for the bachelorette party tonight, which from the select thought that I could managed to get from Alice and Piper, Bella is going to freak out on them.

Emmett and I agreed that we wanted to wait for the girls to leave before we left to our destination, so we could see what they are wearing.

Alice came down the steps first, then Rose, Piper, Jared's girl Katie, Paul's (which is also Jake's sister) Anna, Embry's Francis, Emily (Sam's) and finally my Bella, who looks absolutely gorgeous walking down the steps.

All the guys' thoughts are the same about their mates, but Bella is just a goddess.

She blushes a little, probably from the way I am looking at her.

"You look beautiful mom" Chris says while giving her a hug.

"Why thank you, you look handsome yourself, I can tell Alice is rubbing off on you" Bella jokes.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" Chris blushes a little.

"Come on girl time to hit the road, I rented a limo to drive us around tonight" Rose says cheerfully.

All the girls get giddy and give their man a hug and kiss and start trailing outside.

"I love you Edward," Bella says to me while my arms are wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you too" I give her a passionate kiss.

"Let her go Edward we will be back it's not like we are taking her away forever" Alice says tugging my Bella away from me.

I sigh and let her go, he face lights up and smiles to me.

"Ok men time to get our party going" Emmett says, and we turn to him and Seth who has evil grins on their faces.

Oh great, this can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thank you so much please review after you get done again. I dont know how you will like this chapter. I suck when it comes to parties and shit so yeah here goes nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Chris POV**

I knew that the place they supposable rented was a false thing, I knew we were going club hopping, Emmett stole that idea from Alice, even though Alice and Piper are only going to one club, then to a strip joint for girls then back to the house so they can give gifts to my mom.

Emmett is having us go to a bunch of clubs then back to our house to give dad some gifts then Emmett, Jasper, Grandpa, and dad are going out hunting.

So here we are at our first club and everyone is out dancing but Billy, Grandpa, dad and I. I wasn't enjoying myself, there are many girls that want my attention and want me, and I would love to, but with all this changing and mood swings I just can't risk someone to that.

I watch Seth with a strange girl, but very awkwardly, actually I couldn't help but laugh as this girl tried to grind on him and he is trying to make his way back up here.

Billy and Carlisle are deep in conversation about Billy's stories, something Carlisle finds fascinating and can't get enough. Dad and Emmett are having a heated debate about our next destination because Emmett signed us up for karaoke, and I am with dad on this one, no freaking way. I think I would rather go to a strip joint first.

I look over to dad, and he doesn't agree, he just wants to go home to my mom.  
I smile,

_A beautiful red head is trying to get away from a guy, and is looking at me with piercing green_ eyes

"You alright Chris?" Jasper asks me, he must have felt my emotions get all twisted up.

"Yeah, great" I say with fake sincerity.

"Chris sees a girl in distress" Dad teases a little, I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but before I can complete the eye rolling action I see her.

She is dancing with a big guy, he looks way too old for her, I should open up myself and read them but I just…

"He is too old for her" dad says to me, and I get this very angry feeling.

She looks so uncomfortable, without really thinking about what I was doing I made my way down to her, our eyes meet, and her eyes are this breathtaking green. Her eyes never leave mine, and I never let mine move from hers. I can read her like a book, well because I opened myself up to her mind, her name is Trinity and she is hoping that I have come to save her.

"Excuse me," the guy says to me, I reluctantly look to him, I notice that I am his height and I could mostly like take him on, but I figure there is no need I can just take her away.

"Your drink is at the table Trinity, I thought I should come get you" I smile taking her hand. She moves away from the man and with her free hand tucks a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear, she is so spectacularly stunning.

"Awesome I needed a drink, bye" She says and easily intertwines her fingers with mine and continues to follow me to my table and my gut gets this tingling feeling, it's so weird.

We arrive at the table and my dad and uncles have this entertaining look about them I just gave them a show of the night, well besides Seth.

She takes a seat and smiles, "So Chris how did you know my name?" She looks at me with waiting eyes, but instead of coming up with a witty response like I would have done normally my jaw drops and I make a weird noise.

"Chris has a knack with guessing names, how did you know his?" My dad quickly recovers for me, and I close my mouth and take a seat next to her, and this time her jaw drops and her cheeks get this wonderful red, she is blushing and it is so adorable.

"Well, actually I had been sitting at the table next to you guys and I kind of heard you say his name. I wanted to ask you to dance but…" Her cheeks get redder; she wanted me to dance with her.

"Maybe I should actually get you a drink" I smile.

She nods her head, "Virgin Mary please"

"I'll get it" Jasper gets up and easily weaves himself through the crowed.

"So, you guys are having a bachelor party, who's the lucky guy?" Trinity asks, she sounds so innocent.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit because it's my dad marrying my mom, yeah how am I going to explain that one, and the second the thought processed the worst thought came up, I won't be able to say my dad.

"I am, I'll be marring Chris's mom" Edward answered easily, which I don't understand he can't pass for twenty, so how is he going to pass to be the age to marry my mom?

"You don't look old enough to do that" She looks at him skeptically, as do I.

And as my dad is the best con artist known to man, he puts on his dazzling smile, "Looks are very deceptive"

She gets a little dazzled by my dad's smile, and I get this feeling, at the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to explain it really I just know that I kind of don't like the fact my dad just dazzled this girl and it's not because he is with my mom.

"I'm sorry," She finally gets out of her mouth.

"Its fine, so I think that I am going to find my brother and see what he is up too" My dad gets up and Jasper makes it back setting down the drink and then says he is going to join my dad, I've already noticed everyone else moving away like giving me some privacy with her or something.

She takes a sip, and her full luscious lips pucker a little afterwards, then she licks her lips, and the whole time I can't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes finally meet mine, and she turns red, matching her hair color. But I still can't take my eyes off of her she is so memorizing in every way.

"Ugh," She groans, and I quickly get alarmed at this,

"What is there something wrong?" You can hear the panic in my voice.

She sighs and tucks some of her long red bouncy hair behind her ear, "Well, it's just…" Trinity begins but she stops and bits her bottom lip, I can't help myself and I become an intruder and take a peak in her mind, well more I guess listening to her thoughts.

_God he is so perfect, I can't believe I am finally talking to him and I don't know what to say to him._

She's seen me before, I wonder when?

"So how old are you?" I ask trying to preoccupy her mind and have her lighten up a little.

"I'm seventeen. You?" She smiles, and I gulp. The way she is looking at me with such, burning curiosity, she wants to know me, but I can't tell her the truth.

I sigh, but I put on a wide smile, like nothing has fazed me, "I am 17 also"

"Really, I've never seen you at school"

"Yeah I get home schooled," that isn't a lie I was homed schooled but I already passed the state test and got my high school diploma, so I study college level things.

Trinity nods her head, her lips a pursed together, then they pucker out, what could she be thinking about that she is making faces like that.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask and with any control I take one of her hands.

"It's just you are like a dream, I mean I've had guys hit on me but like, I've never had a guy that I wanted to hit on me hit on me." She went to biting that bottom lip again, and it sent this sensation through my body when I registered what she just said to me.

"I never thought I would talk to someone as beautiful as you" I can't believe those words just escaped my mouth. Trinity's eyes widen with surprise but then they changed just as her face did to happiness.

"Chris time to move on to the next activity of the night" Emmett's booming voice called to me. But I had no urge to leave her.

"Here" She grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it and handed it to me. I looked at it curiously, it is her phone number and I could jump for joy, I then grabbed up a napkin and gave her mine, so she know she can call me.

"It was nice meeting you" I say taking her hand up to my lips, something I learned from dad and kissed it.

She blushes three shades of red, "Same here"

I left with our entourage, but it sucks because the questions about her and the next step with her wouldn't end.

**Bella POV**

Once we hit the limo Piper began to fill us in on the first place of the evening, and to my horror it is to a karaoke bar, but to top off my impending doom she called ahead to tell them about us coming and ask if they could make sure they have room for us and I guess there is a surprise waiting for me. All of this scares the shit out of me I hate this, I just wanted a little shower at the house open up some presents and then curl up next to Edward.

So we arrive at this place and it looks a little too fancy for a karaoke bar for my liking, I am really wondering what we are here for.

We piled out of the car, and Alice skips over to me and puts a tiara on my head. And too much of my dismay it had little cursive lettering that blending almost in with the weavings it had and it said 'Bride to Be'.

"There now that is there we can properly have a bachelorette party." Alice says very smugly, I should throw a fit but you know what this night is about having fun and I need fun, not that I don't have fun.

We enter the place and Alice and Piper run over to what looks like the owner while Rose and the other girls drag me to the center of the room where it is crowed by dancers.

I didn't think anything so I just danced with Emily and Kate and just had a blast.

Lady Gaga Love game was playing but it was interrupted with an announcement, an announcement that is going make me murder my daughter and my soon to be sister in law.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have something special going on tonight, a young bride to be is among us and her family and friends want her to experience a special show so if I could have hot young men please come over here to be inspected and then instructed on what they are going to do that would be greatly appreciated."

Then to add to my horror a chair was brought to the middle of the floor and I was hasty pushed in it by Rose, and I growled. What I need to work on that anyway.

I saw several hunks walk over to where all my family is now picking and choosing the males that will be performing a show for me, and I am horrified that they thought this was ok; I almost wish I said male strippers were ok.

I closed my eyes thinking it won't be that bad, it can't be that bad. But all hope is vanished the moment I opened my eyes, ten of the hottest guys had their shirts off showing off their pecks and sculptured bodies. I can't believe Edward would allow this, unless he had no idea.

"Ok, these hunky men are going dance for Bella and give her one last show before she is handcuffed away"

I had to roll my eyes at that one, I only wished I could play with handcuffs with Edward, mm maybe after I changed he would be prepared for that one, I had to mentally laugh at that one.

Then Nelly Hot in Here began to play and the men began to seductively dance around me, thus I began to have hysterics.

Everyone not dancing for me was cheering them on, and I can see flashes, making me blush. God there is going to be proof of this, just freaking wonderful. But if I thought was bad after they went around me once, one of them that was very beefy danced their way to me and began to dance on me, I guess you could say lap dance, then he moved away and the next guy made his way to me and did the same thing. It kept going like this through the whole song, and when it was done I had a perfect plot to murder my family as they slept because they put me through this hell, and I also knew that worse had to come, or if I am lucky, and luck doesn't seem to make it my way, this will be the last humiliating thing.

"Thank you boys, I am sure future Mrs. Cullen has a lot to think about now" the announcer dude said while laughing.

I sigh at least that is over, or so I thought that is. Piper has that evil grin she inherited from Alice and I noticed that they had a weird shirt in their hand.

As they got closer and they began to unfold the shirt in front of me, the shirt was plain white with a bunch of little candies stuck to it everywhere, and it is also really large, like dress large.

"What's that for?" I ask perplexed with this ugly looking thing.

Their grin got even larger, Emily and Anne grabbed me held me in place as Alice and Piper put it on me and protest very strongly, making them laugh at me. But they let go of me once it was securely on.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I ask in frustration, the stupid shirt went down to my knees.

They still didn't say anything, most people have went back to dancing, but I also say some people working on the stage, to what I assume would be for the karaoke.

And that freaking annoying announcer came back on "And for everyone's pleasure, Bella is wearing a candy shirt and for a dollar you can only with your mouth take the candy off the shirt, remember only with your mouth"

And for that my mouth dropped open in complete shock to think strangers, or even my family are going to be mouthing candy off of me, and when that finally processed through my mind more completely, and I let out a little scream of irritation.

"Oh come on mom, it won't be that bad" Piper gave me that cute smile that got her out of trouble so many times, but it's not going to work this time, and I gave her that look too.

"Oh come on mom, have a little fun this is your last night as a single women."

And I couldn't let her have the last word, "Technically it isn't" I sigh, which everyone who knows me well knows that is my sigh of giving in, and all the wonderful women in my life got giddy as the first person came up with a sloppy grin, he was a little plastered and he paid his dollar and went for the one on my boob, making me giggle, but then once he left I glared at my supposed friends.

The all in unison, never thought possible, shrugged. THEY ARE IN IT TOGETHER! Not cool, I can say this much pay back is a bitch, and mine will be. And with that wonderful thought a devious grin appeared on my face, as men and women lined up to get candy off of me.

And as that was happening karaoke began, and most of my bachelorette party has gone up there and sang, and I knew, I just had this gut wrenching feeling they had something planned for me, I have told them more than once they will not get me up on that stage no matter what they said.

"Edward could walk in here and tell me that he would do me tonight if I went up there, **I WILL NOT**!" I declared one last time as they approached me with that look.

Piper reached the stage after my little outburst, I knew how she loved to sing especially when Edward or Chris were playing the piano, and she had a gorgeous voice, better than any professional, but then again I am a little, tiny bit biased, she is my daughter, my only daughter.

Now my daughter had unbelievable courage, more than me though all of my family argues with me, saying that I am vocal, I am brave, but I think they don't want to hurt my feelings.

The one thing that sucked about being a parent to werewolf children is they don't look like they are eight, and I don't look old enough to have 16 or 1 year old children so they had to be my sister, and brother or cousins in some nature, but they still called me mom and said it was my nickname.

"Bella Swan is my loving sister, more like mother; I call her mom in fact." A brilliant smile lights up her face as she looks at me.

"I love her so much; she is the bravest person I know and the only person I know that can tolerate us, meaning my family. And I don't think we could be held together without her, and I am so happy that she has met the right man for her, so I wanted to dedicate this song to her." She finished up and a familiar tune began to play and I had tears already forming in my eyes as she began to sing in perfect pitch.

She is singing Kryptonite by 3 doors Down, I remember way back when I said that this song reminds me in some ways, even though this song wasn't saying many nice things, I mean I just love the song, there is just something about it, I can't believe she remembered it.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Oh whoa whoa

The song ended and I was in full blown tear mode, I know the song wasn't really about me, well I am sure she was calling superman, but the fact she remembered that I love that song among the many I listen to.

"I love you mom" She announced and walks off the stage with many saying awe and other are cheering her on.

And with that, that right there that my daughter did that, I know they had won.

"Fine I'll sing but I get to choose the song I sing" I sigh in defeat, but at the same time, I felt even more loved than ever.

Piper got this radiant look, like I was the best singer, but I am far from it, I hope I don't break any glass.

I walked over to the book to see what they have while a group of girls were singing, I should add, they did break a glass or two with their high pitched voices, god I want to rip my ears off.

But on the plus side I found a good song for me to sing, it's not what most would think I would sing but it is something I want to sing.

I told the DJ guy who had a smirk on his face, ass. And I waited for the previous people to be done I began to shake with nerves, I hate being in front of so many people when I know I am just going to make a complete fool of myself.

I walked onto the stage and let out a shaky breathe as the music began, I waited a sec while I looked out to my family staring at me proudly,

So I began my song,

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
__[Chorus:]__  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life__[Chorus:]__  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life__[Chorus:]__  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive__[Chorus:]__  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

I ended the song on a happy note, and everyone in the club was up and applauding me, I couldn't help but blush and say thank you.

I walked off the stage and straight to my family,

"Can we go back home and open my gifts now?" I ask hoping that we can.

"Yep, plus that's where the food and alcoholic beverages are for us that can drink" Piper looks over to Alice and Rose who are rolling their eyes at us.

I chuckle, and we get back into the limo, and I couldn't help but be happy, I actually enjoyed that moment.

We went back to my house, not the main house, where I say absurdly too many decorations.

Signs saying stupid things like, 'Say good bye to the single life', on top of that everything was pink and purple. I hate pink and purple, way to girly for me. But this all will be done and over with soon, well I am a little worried about what my lovely company has gotten me.

"Ok first off, who needs food and a drink?" Alice asks, and all of us happily yelled me at the same time. Alice pointed us to the kitchen and it was set up as bar slash buffet place, I didn't even know that was possible.

Us humans and my werewolf daughter got drinks a plate of food, and we began the next part of our evening, games.

I had to fill out a paper saying my favorite color and stuff like that and they had to guess them, the person with the most right answers won a gift certificate to the Port Angelus spa.

And not to our surprise Piper won, but she gave them to Emily, saying she deserves it the most.

Next on our list, and most of us have had several drinks in our system we began to tell horror stories about first kisses that first crush and such things like that.

I have to say Anna has the worst; her first kiss was with a guy that was drunk and puked all over her. I didn't want to laugh, but come on who wouldn't I mean she was laughing just as bad when I told her my first kiss was with a kid who bit my bottom lip so hard it bled.

We all are laughing and chuckling at our stupidity, though only I and the imprints I like to call them had these experiences to share. Rose, Alice and Piper couldn't really share in our embarrassments, and I would feel bad for them but they couldn't help themselves they were having fun making fun of us.

"Ok I think it's time for the presents" Kate called out.

"Yes, I agree fully" Piper said and she went over and started to grab packages along with Anna and Rose.

They spread out around me, making sure they have a good view of my face as I open the gifts. My gut is turning with anticipation, and my nerves are shot, I have no idea what they thought was appropriate to get me.

I began to count the presents that have been laid out in front of me and I am frustrated, there are more presents than people in attendance at my party.

"So we each got more than one present get over it." Alice stated, using that voice so we cant argue.

"Yeah yeah, bring them on" I say with real enthusiasm, I am a little tipsy.

"Well just start tearing them open" Emily giggles, she is up there with me.

So I grabbed a blue wrapped one that was from Anna.

"Ok Anna, let's see how you are going to embarrass me." I tear at the paper to reveal slippers that are in the shape of a penis, "Oh god really" I held them up and everyone was chuckling at me.

"Hey you need to keep your feet warm." Anna said chuckling.

"Yeah, my feet will be really toasty in these" I say sarcastically.

I just grabbed up the next box and quickly opened it to find a whip; I picked the paper back up to see that Rose of all people got me this.

She was trying hard not to laugh, "Watch it Rose I just might have to use this on you" I picked it up and pointed it at her, and that did it for her she busted up laughing. I cracked up too, because this is funny.

At the end of my unwrapping spree I ended up with several teddies and lingerie, and some sex position books.

The night is winding down so everyone went home and I went to bed, waiting for my love to come home from his night of fun, I'm sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**O**k thank you guys for your reviews and for favorite stories lol. Um this chapter is a little rough. I hope its not too disappointing please review and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward POV**

The night was very boring Emmett didn't really think this thing through, but on the upside Chris has met the girl that is perfect for him, but I can see how hard it is for him, he hates lying to people thus he stays away from them.

We are out hunting leaving Chris to his cell phone staring at the number; he has only been staring at it for the past hour wondering if he is going to call her tomorrow I personally hope he does.

After the many bars we hit, frustrated at the thought because he would have it announced that I was the groom, so the attention was always on me, I just want to get home to my lovely Bella. But I couldn't do that just yet I promised a hunt with my brothers and father just the four of us.

"So have you decided with Bella?" Carlisle asks me,

"I've decided that Bella never asks for anything so I should grant her the few things she does ask for" I say, it's so true and I hate it, she Has only asked for Daniel, the marriage wait, then to be turned, but I also had a good feeling that she wanted to consummate on our honey moon, I should ask Carlisle.

I made sure that my brothers weren't able to hear us, "Carlisle, Bella wants to make love on our honey moon, before she is turned"

He looks at me, _why can't she wait_?

"She wants that human experience, she wants to make love the right way, and she doesn't want that memory to be the only one she has of sex." I know Bella and I know this is why; I want to so badly, especially at night when she moans my name, and when we kiss passionately.

"I don't know, I know that it's powerful. But I know you love her enough that you couldn't possibly hurt her."

I can't believe how much confidence he has in me; that my entire family has in me.

Kevin and Leah finally arrived home for our rehearsal dinner, and told us many stories about their honeymoon. I guess Kevin has heard about the one pack that stayed overseas and I guess they are way different from what Jake is and what he even is. But he didn't get into details because he didn't want to take away from Bella's day.

**July 23**

**Bella POV**

It's my wedding day and Chris has been speaking to this young lady named Trinity, and I am so happy that Kevin is back, I guess he has some answers for us about Chris and now Pipers changes. Though Piper's changes are very different from what Chris has been through, she is more…I guess aggressive.

"Stop worrying about the kids, they are fine." Alice glared at me, she knows me just as well as Edward.

"I guess Chris invited that young lady he took out this past weekend to the reception" Esme informed me, and I squeal with excitement, I want my Chris to find his love just like I have, and Piper has.

"I can't wait to meet her, she seems really nice" I say after I calm down a little, good thing too I think Alice was about to scream that I was messing up her work that she and Rose have done on my hair. Yes it takes both vampires to work on my hair because it is so long.

I am a little bouncy this has been a day that I have been dreaming about since the day I decided I would marry Edward Cullen, my soul mate for all eternity.

Daniel comes running in full of joy, "You and Daddy getting married, it's so special, that's what Chris says, you know daddy is dying to see you, he said to come in here and tell you that he loves you mommy and can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle," My little Daniel has a little tux, and his hair is done up with a little spiking with his bangs, but you can tell his hair doesn't want to be tamed, makes me wonder if Edward's hair was ever like that, or is like that.

"Well Daniel can't be near Edward till afterwards" Leah jokes,

"Yep, you're stuck here" I get up and pick up my handsome little man,

"Bella you need to sit down we still have to do your makeup" Alice wines, but I just chuckle, not even her little evil pixie ways are going to get to me today.

I glanced in the mirror so I could get a quick glimpse on how my progress is coming and my hair is one of a kind,

It is put up in a bun with several pieces hanging down and is curled and bouncing as I walk. Thus I get giddy, today is my wedding day,

"Jeez mom, if you get any more excited I think you'll explode then what would dad do" Piper says to me with a big grin.

"Sorry, I should calm down a bit." I say taking a seat so that Alice and Rose can work on my makeup. Though at the moment it looks like they are trying to plan out their attack because they are just looking at me, circling me like a pray, and I am beginning to get worried.

"Ok, let's do it" Alice announces and they begin to work on my face.

I think they have spent many hours, but I know I am exaggerating.

"Wow mama you look like Aphrodite" Daniel said, and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at the fact he pronounced Aphrodite perfectly.

"Have you been working on pronouncing word with Sue?" I ask, knowing that Sue has gotten her degree in children education, and also special education as well.

"Yes" He smile brightly at me, and I swell with pride, Edward and I still haven't decided if we want to put him in kindergarten this upcoming fall or not. But I shouldn't really be thinking of that should I.

"Yes, you look perfect" Alice finally moved away from me, and she had the biggest smirk. "But now to work on the rest of you" Her smile didn't fade though, it just grew. Alice loved nothing more than to play dress up. And I am so happy that she is done with me and can work on the other girls.

My mind keeps going to the honey moon, Edward says we are going to try to make love and every bone in my body is thrilled at this concept.

The rest of the ladies get done quickly, considering they didn't need as much, I am the bride they are not. That is low of me, but I am just so ready to be Edward's wife.

"Ok time for the dresses" Esme calls out; she is pushing a cart with bags that have designer labels on them.

The styles of the bridesmaid dress are light blues, because my wedding colors are blue and white. The dresses are different style according to the bridesmaid.

For understanding, Rose and Alice have strapless light blue dresses that cling to every curve, to where as Leah and Piper have free flowing strap light blue dresses.

And my dress, well it is strapless and it shows my curves yet it flows and easily moves with me. It's white, as usual but it has a flower pattern that is in a less white color.

So we began to dress, though it was mostly easy considering that only Leah and I where the one that had trouble making sure that we didn't mess our makeup and hair while putting on the dresses.

"Are you ready to become an official Cullen?" Rose says while smile.

"Never been more ready than now" I smile brightly back.

The girls are ready, I look over to my little man, Daniel is quietly napping on the couch.

"Well I'll just grab him up and I'll see you young ladies down stairs." Esme gently picks up Daniel and heads out the door.

"Now, you have something blue?" Alice is now beginning the check list.

"Yes my bra and thong thanks to Emily" I chuckle; she got me this set for my party.

"Something new?"

"Yes my jewelry"

"Something old?"

"My mother's barrette you used for my hair"

"Ok so what is your something barrowed?"

So I could go two ways on this I could be sarcastic or just say, no you haven't gave me your shoes she wants me to wear from her thousand pair collection.

"No" I say waiting.

"Ok here are the shoes then" She smiles.

"So I think I am ready, are you guys?" I shift nervously from foot to foot.

Piper comes and gives me a hug, "I love you mom, you look like a queen"

"Oh don't get me to tear up just yet honey" I hug her tightly, knowing that she isn't far from being married to Seth.

She lets go, I can see the tears are at the rim of her eyes. But she bats them back with her eye lashes. "Ok ladies lets go meet out escorts."

We chuckle and make our way out of the room and down the living room.

I wanted our wedding outside by our very own river, since it is very personal, all very close friends that know our secrets, with the exception of Chris' date, which I can't wait to meet the girl who caught my boy's eye.

In the living room are Emmett, Chris, Jasper, Jake Carlisle and Billy. All in lovely tuxes, they have light blue vest to match the bridesmaid dress, and I am sure that Edward's vest is white to match me.

"Ok pair up" Piper orders.

So Emmett takes Piper's arm, Jasper takes Alice, Chris takes Rose, Jake takes Leah and Billy and Carlisle go on each side of mine.

I am sure by now that Edward is out there on the other side of the door down the aisle that curves around the house that leads to the river where everyone is sitting and waiting. But I just want to race out the doors, and be by his side, tell the priest to skip everything go to the I do's and we can finally be tied together in every way.

The music had begun to play so Piper and Emmett made their way out the door and down the aisle.

"Nervous?" Billy asks, noticing me shifting my weight.

"Not really just, I want to get this over and done with so I can call him my husband." I say smiling at my own words.

"Well, even though he isn't human. I am glad he knows how to take care of you and the kids." I can tell he is happy for me, and he honestly does like the Cullens, even though it took some convincing.

"You look very beautiful, a true women" Carlisle compliments, Billy agrees with him. I blush slightly.

All that is left is Jake and Leah, and then I'm up to bat. I can feel the butterflies floating and twisting up my stomach as I watch Jake and Leah disappear from my sight and then I hear the wedding march begin to play. Which if I am correct is being done by my Chris as his wedding gift he wanted to play that on the piano. So of course even though my stomach is in knots, my lips pull up into a smile. Carlisle takes my left side and Billy on my right and we begin our walk to the love of my existence.

The journey to him is taking a long time, but when I finally see the piano and Chris is smiling brightly he looked at me, but I look to the audience of my family I see a beautiful red head close to the piano that has my son's eyes the most. I couldn't help but smile even bigger and then I look to the end, and there he is standing like a Greek god that got thrown off mount Olympus because he was more attractive than Zeus.

His crooked smile was there as his eyes looked me over, and over before actually meeting mine and when they did his smile grew wider.

We finally get to him,

"Who gives this lady?" the priest asks.

"I Billy Black"

"And I Carlisle Cullen"

They both handed me over to Edward,

"You look…" You can tell he was trying to find the right words, and that alone tells me how I look is when I make Edward speechless.

"I know" I smile kissing his cheek.

The priest began with the usual, and then it got to the vows. This is where we decided to do our own, which right now I am totally against because I don't think what I have will do justice.

Edward is up first,

"Isabella Marie Swan, when I first met you, I just thought you were going to be another person, just another face that walked in the crowd. But you didn't budge from the table; you stayed right where you were. Then you had the picture of your twins. You were a single mom going through high school making it on your own with only the help of your family friends or I should say your family.

When we finally began to date and see each other I didn't just see another teen mom, or just another face. I saw a woman on a mission to make her life the best for her children. You are the most caring and beautiful women that I could have ever found. And I've been around for a while to actually say this. I've seen the world many times, and hope to see it with you many more.

Bella, I love you more than I think my heart can handle, and when you gave me Daniel to add to our children I never seen such beauty. I hope that I can be enough for you.

Please be my wife for eternity."

I have tears building up, it wasn't the most charismatic but it was something special, something from his un-beating heart.

"Of course I will" I answer with complete certainty. He slides the ring on my shaking finger, and after he kissed the ring and continues to kiss up to my hand before letting go.

Edward's eyes meet mine and they are smoldering, he just officially made me his. Even though I have always and will always be his.

"Bella" the priest addresses me, a signal for me to say my vows.

I cleared my throat, knowing my voice was going to be thick from me wanting to cry because of my very happy moment.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you, I could say a million things right now to explain how much you mean to me, but I think me standing here and going on our honey moon and when I come back I get to be Cullen in more than just a name. But I know that even that couldn't express how much I love you.

I wish I could give you more, but I guess I love you and over the next month I will show you how much I love you.

You are my existence, if you weren't here I would just be a shell, I would be blind raising my children not giving them a mother they so rightfully deserve, another thing I don't think I could ever be grateful enough.

I love you Edward, please be my husband for the rest of our existence."

I know my vows suck, but I think that if he could tear up he would.

"Of course, it would be my honor" so with my shaky hands I put his wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride"

But it was more the other way around I lunged to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

We get some cat whistles and are applauded. I finally let him go, and turn to our family. We are holding hands as we face them, so many faces, so many smiles, but now of them could come close to the one that is planted on my face.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The priest says and everyone stood up clapping as we made our way down the aisle way, I felt people grab me from different directions as we made it to the main house, to the photographer to take our pictures while everyone else made it to the reception area on the patio, or deck of the main house.

So as we did our pictures for like forty five minutes we finally made it to the reception area.

Chris and Piper quickly darted away after their kisses; Piper of course went to Seth with a leap I might add. Whereas my Chris went to the red head that must be Trinity.

Chris didn't bring her over right away, he took her on the dance floor, got her something to drink.

Edward and I had our cake, and speeches were given and we had our first dance, and he still hadn't brought her over to meet me, this is really beginning to get on my nerves.

"He is worried about what you will say?" Edward said while dancing with me.

"Well that is absurd; I would never say anything that would hurt his chances. Does he even realize that hurts my feelings that he could even think that?" I raise my eyebrows at Chris who I know heard me through Edward.

He looks over at me and can see him take a deep breath and turn to Trinity.

And Piper and Seth show up next to us, "Ok let us take a seat that should help a little bit, she is very intimidated by all of us. Thus why Chris doesn't like leaving her side." Piper says.

I agree and we go to the main table and take a seat,

"Now Piper don't scare her," I order her,

"Same goes for you mom." Piper adds with her eyebrow raised, she looks like Renee, how I wish they were here today.

I smile as I see Chris holding hands with the beautiful red head. She is blushing as we look at her, I can imagine that we look like deer in head lights.

They finally got to the table, and Chris was very fidgety,

"Um…Trinity this is my mom Bella, and dad Edward, and my twin sister Piper, and her man Seth." He introduces us awkwardly.

"Hi" her voice is sort of low, yet very feminine. Her hand is tightly wound in Chris' and her hands compared to his major difference, she very petite compared to his huge size, but oddly enough I can see them together.

"Here come sit, I am so glad to meet you" I say with pure joy.

A slight blush comes to her cheeks, and Chris takes his hand and caresses her cheeks.

They take a seat; Chris sits next to me leaving Trinity by Piper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mommy" I hear Daniel run up to me, I quickly pick him up and set him in my lap.

"Who's the pretty girl that Chris is with?" Yes my youngest is smart just like his siblings.

Chris smiles, since he's a little scowl going because no one knows what to say, or to start a conversation.

"I'm Trinity, who are you?" She says very sweetly, but I can tell it's genuine.

"I'm Daniel" He smiles brightly at her.

"Nice to meet you" She puts her hand to shake his but to all of our surprises, he takes it and kisses the back of her hand.

We all sit in shock looking at him, "My daddy does that to mommy, and he says that what gentlemen do for beautiful girls."

"Yes, that is what gentlemen do" Edward smiles, you can tell he's smug about that one.

"So what happen to you?" Trinity teases Chris.

"Ok see what happen to me is I think girls are more into like…" He just cuts himself off with a big grin takes her hand and gently kisses the top of her hand and then Trinity goes three shades of red.

"Is that better" He says seductively, right in front of me. I couldn't help but smile.

"So you're a senior?" I ask wanting to know her more.

"Yes,"

"What's your favorite subject?" Continuing my little questionnaire.

"It would be history, since I am in advance history next year we were assigned a project for over the summer where we have to learn about another cultures history and I thought it would be cool to do the Quileute. Which I am so glad I did, my favorite part was learning about their legends and stories. Like the werewolf and the Cold ones, Vampires." Her eyes we big and she was into telling me you could tell she wanted to talk more about it.

"What are some of the legends you heard?" Edward beats me to the punch, which could mean many things. One, she really does want to talk about or too, she has one too many thoughts about the legends.

"Well my favorite one is the one about the golden eyes."

We all wanted to hide it, we wanted to look interested but of course I am sure she could see the shock on our faces.

"Yeah it's very fascinating; they are vampires that feed on animals. They don't want to be monsters." Trinity says with admiration. Well at least she doesn't think they are freaks or anything.

"So you believe in such things as vampires?" Piper asked the question we all are wondering.

"Well, I guess maybe." Her brows furrowed with the question, like she really had to think about it.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired.

"Well, I guess there could be vampires. But if there were they wouldn't want to be found out. I wouldn't want to nark on them I mean they haven't really done anything to deserve to be hunted and persecuted."

"I'm not following" I asked,

"Ok say there are vampires, so they drink our blood. I really don't care necessarily I mean I probably would if I ended up on the menu. But they are creatures god created, and just like humans there are good and bad ones and these Golden Eye vampires are obviously good. Trying so hard to deal with what life brought them." She smiled contently.

"I like you Trinity I think you'll fit right in with us" I say looking into her green eyes. And as I look into them I can see the worry the dread seep out of them and happiness overflowed in them.

"Come on love let's dance, Alice will be stealing you away soon so she can get you around for our departure." Edward says to me, making me melt, oh god this man is mine.

So we did though I not only danced with Edward but Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Billy, Jake, Sam, and well every other man in the room but Chris but it didn't bother me much his eyes were for the gorgeous red head that couldn't take her eyes off of him either.

"Alright time to get ready Bella" Alice grabs my hand and pulls me away from a chuckling Edward.

So Rose, Esme and Alice take off my wedding dress with care and then but me in a blue summer dress,

"Why in god's name are you putting a dress on me. You do realize that we are traveling for the next like what twelve hours." I say a little annoyed. Maybe I could use this supposed gift I have and make them forget all about this dress. I say supposed gift because I haven't been able to make people not know or whatever Edward and Alice said I did ever again, most likely a fluke or something.

"Nope won't work" Alice says with a smile.

"Ugh, whatever all that matters is that I am with Edward" I smile when I say my i_husband's_/i name,

I look over to my already packed suitcase, "I could have packed my own bag" I say a little upset because I had some lingerie that I wanted to pack.

"Don't worry Bella I packed what you wanted and a little more" Alice I have to love her,

"Thank you, so exactly where are we going? Edward only told me that it is a secluded island." I pick up my bag and begin to descend the stairs.

"Well I think it would be more special that you don't know till you get there" Esme smiles.

"Ok"

Edward is waiting for me at the bottom of the steps in shorts and a polo shirt. He looks so freaking good just like the day he was waiting for me outside my class room, god that seems like it was years ago, many, many years ago.

"You look beautiful" Edward takes my suitcase from me with one hand and with the other takes my hand.

"Thank you, you look incredible" I kiss his cheek.

We walk out to where our guests are so we can say goodbye to them well mostly my children. They are lined up by the stairs leading to our car ready to say goodbye to me, I could cry but I will see them in like two weeks.

I hug Piper first.

"I love you mom have a blast and don't worry about a thing everything will be fine here." Piper tells me,

"Ok hun, be good for Esme and them" I kiss her cheek and move on to Chris while Edward says goodbye to Piper.

"I love you please keep an eye on Daniel, help out you know, be my Chris" I say squeezing him to me even though he's a good two feet taller me.

"I will mom. You go and have a good time with dad. I love you" He kisses the top of my head.

I smile and then go and pick up my youngest, "Ok Daniel you be good for everyone. I love you and if you are good mommy will bring something back for you ok" I say kissing his cheek.

"K mom, I'll be good. Love you" he then kisses my cheek back.

I give another good squeeze then I hand him over to Edward, and we head off from there. Everyone yells goodbyes as we drive away.

"So where are we going Mr. Cullen?" I say in my seductive voice, or at least I hope it was a seductive one.

"You'll see when we get there, Mrs. Cullen" his eyes burn with desire as he calls me that.

"Ok then can I at least know how long I have to stay in this dress?" I lean over and kiss his cheek, hoping that it will persuade him to tell me something.

He looks over to me and gives me that dazzling smile that I love, "I think that it would be wise if you changed at the airport. I really don't know what Alice was thinking." Edward takes my hand and kisses it.

"I have no idea either. I love you"

"And I love you"

**Chris POV**

My mom's wedding is everything she has ever wanted and I am so happy for her. She took to Trinity well as did the rest of the family. I am sure they were taken back on her views of vampires; she even has the same views for werewolves.

Mom and dad have left off to their honey moon. I think dad will probably blow mom away when she finds out what that little island is.

"Your mom is really nice, and very beautiful." Trinity says to me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes, my mom is one of a kind." I twirl her and bring her back closer to me, so that she is securely in my arms pressing against my chest.

"Your family, they are all so beautiful, almost to perfection" She murmurs into my chest.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I've been around them for like what six years or so I know them like the back of my hand just as they know me.

"I think you need to hang out here a little more before you make such statements."

"Well I mean they are so beautiful, everyone here is beautiful. It's like being in a movie or some romance novel. I mean when your parents where saying their vows I swear I was looking for the camera crew." I can hear that she is worried that I will be upset or something.

"I guess that you fit right in then." I whispered in her ear. Even though everyone in this room but two people could hear what I just said. I knew all the same it was something just for her.

I look at her baby round face with freckles her cheeks are a beautiful red,

"I think you are delusional Chris."

"Oh how so?" I ask already knowing her answer. She doesn't think she is at all pretty. It has to do with her house hold, or family I should say.

I shouldn't think about that, because I have to take her home to it. Her mother is a drunk correction both of her parents are alcoholics and they treat Trinity like shit, pardon my French.

I don't understand it, I know it's only been a little over a week but I am in deep with her and her green eyes. She is just so interesting, so perfect. She can listen from metal to classical music. Trinity reads form horror fantasy to fricken history books. I mean our conversations never get boring and we can debate without actually arguing.

And well I am totally falling in love with Trinity Ann Northrup.

"Well I think you are delusional because I am not beautiful. I don't even qualify for cute." She says in a sad voice.

"Excuse me" I hear my darling little brother say. We both look down at him; his warm brown eyes are looking up at us with love and admiration.

"Yes little man" I say.

"I was wondering if I could dance with Trin…Trinity" He stutters a little with her name.

"Well I would be honored to have a dance with you." Trinity says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She picks him up and begins to dance with him. I step aside over to where a sulking Jake is at with Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I answer grabbing myself a drink.

"Good, that is some girl you have" Embry says while patting my back.

"I couldn't agree more" I say with a smile.

"Well I think I am going to try to grab a dance with Clair before she gets to tried" Quil says walking away with his eyes on Clair.

Embry says about the same thing and leaves, leaving just Jake and I.

"How's it going Jake?" I ask leaning against the railing of the porch. I know he is depressed. He wants to find his soul mate. Jake is tired of being the wheel, the one everyone tries to make comfortable.

"Like I do every day." He sighs and faces himself to the woods.

I want to tell him that in about a month's time his own love with arrive. Again one of my siblings will be with a pack member, yes a baby sister.

"Hey man I never thought I was going to find anyone I mean I never saw it. Trust me" I say putting my hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

He just grunted and walked away from me. I just sigh wishing I could be more specific on it, but I know that it could ruin the future if he knew more.

I turn and look at Trinity, who is now dancing with Emmett, and she is blushing three shades of red and Emmett is chuckling.

Well I think that is my cue to go save her. So I casually walk up to them,

"Emmett you aren't scaring my date are you?" I ask him, Trinity look relieved to see me. I mean she was having fun but because of her father she is scared of bigger guys. Freaking bastard,

"I hope not, I like her I wouldn't want to scare her away" He laughed stepping away so I can take her hand.

I laughed a little and lead her out to the quiet, "You know my family don't just take to anyone, well Emmett does but that's beside the point." I say taking a seat in the grass.

She takes a seat next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. This is the first time that I stayed with her as the moon began to rise in the sky. And to tell the truth I am scared shitless.

"You know I have always been very fond of the moon" Trinity whispers.

"I'm scared of it" I admit to her.

"I figured you had some issue like that. This past week you made sure I was at my house when it popped up. But you were on the phone with me. So I knew it you weren't with another girl."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "This is the first for me, being with a girl; being with someone that isn't part of my family."

She nods her head in understanding. I already know she has been with other guys, guys that have used her. She's been broken, not like mom but in her own way she has. I can fix her just as she has fixed me. I never thought that I would be with a girl. I just thought I would be the one that sat in the sidelines watching my family love. That's how I always saw it. But now, I see everyone happy, everyone in love.

I hear Trinity clear her throat, she wants to know something.

"I know Edward isn't your biological father. May I ask who you and Piper's biological father is?" I can hear the uneasiness in her voice. But it's only fair. I know about her family, I think I can tell her about this.

"My mom thought she was in love with him. I guess they dated for a while; mom doesn't go into many specifics unless we ask and well. We don't ask.

Anyway, his name was Michel. One night after a date they went back to her house like they always do to make out whatever. But mom wasn't ready for the next step, he was."

Trinity has moved away from me now and has her legs tucked underneath her and looking at me with sad eyes, she knows what happens next.

"Your mom was raped by a man that she thought loved him?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah," My voice was empty answering her, to this day the way I was conceived makes me sick. I know my mom wouldn't trade me for the world. And that what happen to her is something she finds a blessing because she has Piper and me, but I wish that I could have been there to help dad kill him.

"What about her parent, your grandparents?"

What a good question, mom always told us stories about them.

"They pressed charges he went to jail of course. When mom found out she was pregnant my grandparents, Charlie and Renee, they were on their way to Florida for a second honeymoon. They died in a car accident though"

"Oh my god, your mom raise you for two years on her own, everything she has been through" I can hear the awe in her voice, how could you not be in awe. Every time I really think about it, I'm in awe. To think a little over six years ago she was basically committing suicide to keep everyone safe. The happiness my mom has brought to all of us, the Cullens, the pack, and Kevin's pack. My mom is one of a kind.

"Yeah, but I guess you can see why I talk about her the way I do" I knew from my annoying abilities that she thought I was a serious mama's boy, she thought it was adorable of course but still. But then again ever since I started to talk to Trinity my gifts are gifts not curses.

"Yeah I can see that now."

"Stay" I blurt out, of course it has something to do with the little image that popped in my head of her getting a massive beating when she got home, and if that come true I will murder him.

"You know I have dated guys before. They all saw the bruises." She paused coming closer to me putting her hand on my very shaking one.

"They never said anything though they let me go in the house. They never got so protective, they never seem to care. But you, you actual care."

"I do Trinity. You will never comprehend how much I do" I rub my thumb in circles on her hand.

"You know for just knowing you for this short time. I feel like we were meant to be. Like at night I dream of me and you in the moonlight and we…" Even in this darkness I can see how hot her face is right now.

"We howl at the moon together" I finish her thought, her dream was one of mine that have been reoccurring every since I met her that night.

"Yes" her voice is a whisper. "Chris I know that you and your family have secret. I know that you can't tell me yet. I don't care what it is I'll always be with you" She leans closer to me; I couldn't help but notice her lips.

I lean down and pres mine to hers, the passion, the love I have for her I use to kiss her.

"Stay" I say one last time, it comes out as a plea.

"It'll be worse if I do."

"Then don't go back, you're already 18." I say gently dragging her onto my lap.

"Chris, we've only been together for a week. These feelings I trust but I can't just leave my mom like that." I can hear her on the verge of crying.

"She'll leave once she sees you are out" I guarantee her, I can see it. I know her mom only stays there because Trinity does.

"Fine, will Emmett, Jasper and you be with me to get my stuff? Your parents won't care will they, oh god I haven't even actually talk to your sister what if she doesn't like me?"

"How could I not like you?" Piper's voice enters our conversation. I look up to her

_Mom won't be mad, I think she will thrilled more than anything_

_She's going to find out about us_ I say to her

_She'll be one of us. Kevin needs to speak with us in the morning though he said he found out some great news during his travel_

"I can see you and Piper have that twin thing going on" My eyes dart to Trinity whose eyes are appraising us.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" Piper's chipper voice is all too eager.

"So, do you think we can go ask your uncles?" Trinity bites her bottom lip unsure of this.

"Yes of course" I say getting up taking her with me in my arms bridal style.

"You know what this means." Piper says out loud but I already heard it in her mind.

"What?" Trinity asks worriedly.

"You see my aunts Rose and Alice have this big thing with makeovers and shopping. And well, you are just a new Barbie doll" Piper skips to Seth's side.

"Chris?" Trinity eyes are wide.

"Sorry" I answer her no point in trying to reassure her. I've seen my aunts in actions you can't win against them well unless you are my mom but only because she has her ways.

We get back up to the patio, the party is over by now and everyone has made it to their designated house but my aunts and uncles and of course grandpa and grandma.

"Trinity has a question for Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett" I say setting her down on her feet.

She looks up at me with wide eyes and she turns back to my expecting uncles.

"You see she's moving out here with us…" I start off. I can see Aunt Alice bouncing in Jasper's lap waiting.

"I was wondering if you could escort me to get my things. I mean Chris will be there but I don't want him to be alone. And you guys look intimidating and I need that."

"Of course you are already family" Japer's calming voice set her heart at ease which was close to thumping out of her chest.

"Thank you so much" Her voice is very sincere.

"Come join us. I need to get to know you more" Alice is still bouncing.

Trinity nods her head as I lead her over to the table sitting next to Piper and Seth, yes because they are sharing one seat. And on a normal basis that would bother me but I have my angle sitting in my lap now.

"So are you into fashion?" Alice fires off her first question.

"Um I wish I could be." She answers in a sad voice.

"Well after we get your things her, us girls are going shopping Rose and I will teach you a thing or two."

Trinity smiles brightly, she's always wanted a girls day. Her friends weren't really good ones.

The night continued in perfect bliss, Trinity finally got comfortable and talked to everyone. Piper is in love with her as is everyone but I am very happy to hear that my sister likes her.

Though Trinity's past bothers Piper a lot, after I laid her to bed I went back out to my family where they began to interrogate me about why she need intimidation to get her things. But before I could answer, Piper got into her mysterious voice and told Trinity' story.

"My mom began to drink when I was eight. It wasn't so bad, she was funny. I never really thought anything was wrong. That is till dad began to drink too, he would hit mommy all the time.

Mom blamed me saying I never did what I was told. She said I need to start doing things around the house. So that's what I did, I did laundry I made dinner I cleaned.

Everything got better, even though they still drank that horrible stuff that made them act all weird. But when I turned 13 it got worse, dad stopped going after mom and went for me.

He would tell me that I am ugly and a whore that my mom is a whore. He began to hit me. No one really noticed, I had some clumsy tendencies so they just went with me falling.

As the years gone by it just got worse, not matter what I did he would hit me harder and more. I would go to school I would come home and he said I was out sleeping with the neighbor boy."

Piper stopped and just cried she didn't continue, which I appreciate because the only thing holding me down is Emmett, Jasper and Seth.

"Oh dear, thank god you are getting her out of there Chris. Rose Alice Piper you girls take her out tomorrow and just the boys will get her things. I don't think she should be there." Grandma declares, and I couldn't agree more.

"Yes, I agree. I'll go so I can be somewhat a diplomat. We should get Sam Jake and Quil to help out" Grandpa strategizes.

So that's what we did for the last hour and half we planned. Then I went to bed wrapping my arms around Trinity vowing that she will never be hurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

Ok so after the three different planes, we are in a cab. I'm getting seriously frustrated; I mean I knew it was going to be a secluded island and all but dam.

"10.50" The taxi driver said our total.

Edward hands him a twenty and tells him to keep the change. We get out and Edward gets our bags. We walk towards some docks.

"What we have to get on a boat now" I almost wine.

"Yes, but I think you'll enjoy this because it's our boat." He gives me his crooked grin that I love so much.

I smile back and follow him onto the docks about ten minutes of walk I spot a white motor boat that is a decent size and has the name Piper on it.

"I'll guess this is our boat." I smirk as I point to it.

"Why yes, yes it is" Edward tosses our thing on board and then turns to me helping me on board.

"Piper?" I question as I take a seat.

"Well I already used your name for something else and well you can't name a boat after a guy so Piper" He says with no shame.

I am happy that Piper and he have that kind of bond.

He helps me on board but he doesn't let go of my hand when I get on. He just takes me over to the steering wheel and such. Edward starts up the boat and we head off to where ever in god's name he is taking me.

We had to have been traveling on this gorgeous water for a good thirty minutes when I saw it.

The sun was just beginning to set here so there was an over cast of yellow orange and a faint pink in purple in the midst of a small but glamorous island.

"Oh Edward" I gasp at the sight before me.

"Welcome to Island Bella" Edward whispers in my ear sending the pleasure chills down my spine.

"You bought me an island" I don't know whether to be upset or flattered.

I just lean into Edwards arms as well pull up to the dock. I see a beautiful cottage just a little ways from the dock, it's close to the beach to get to it yet just far enough away so you can't see it from the water.

"I didn't know what to get for my beautiful wife that would be fitting for her, and then I heard about this island here. I couldn't think of something more fitting."He presses his lips to my neck.

"I didn't get you anything Edward, I…" The boat shuts off, and rocks just slightly as the wave's hits the boat.

"Bella you have done so much for me and have given so much to me. This is just a small gesture. Now we have somewhere we can get away from life for a little while if need be."

I smile up at him, and we head to the cabin.

"Was this part of the island?" I ask curiously.

"No the cabin was designed by Esme also decorated. Emmett, Jasper, and I built it." Edward says proudly.

"When?" I ask in awe trying to think of when they were all gone.

"We didn't go to Alaska as much as we said we did"

"Your cousins, I didn't even properly introduce myself" I say guilty.

"No worries they understood."

I nod my head as we enter the amazing cabin. The first room we enter is this baby blue. You can just tell that Esme had her way with this room; well I guess I can just go ahead and say all the rooms. But this room wow. Like I said its baby blue and the furniture is matching but it also brings out the color more. On the far side there is a sliding glass door, well the whole wall is one big window that looks out to our own private beach, well our front part of the house has that too.

"Esme tried to go with a sky theme." Edward says out loud as I walk around. I touch all the furniture. I am just so memorized by this.

Edward takes my hand and guides me over to a small hallway on the right side of the entrance way there are two doors, he opens the one on the left and reveals a decent very white bathroom.

The next door he opens reveals a bedroom, it's painted and trimmed with a warm browns. Even the king size bed in the middle of the room has a brown tone to it. It's so beautiful though. I absolutely love it.

"Oh Edward" I gasp.

"I thought of this one, it reminds me of you. How warm you are, and well you eyes are the color of chocolate so that why our bedding is darker than the rest of the room."

I turn to him and just take him in. His hair is restless like usual, and his eyes are that beautiful golden brown. My Edward is perfect in every way. How did I ever get so lucky?

I walk up to him and he quickly drops our belongings on the floor. I cupped his cheek as his hands planted themselves on my waist.

"I love you Bella" Edward pulls me closer to him and my arms automatically wrap around his neck.

"I love you" I whisper, I can feel the mood shift to something more. Something I can't recognize but I can surely guess.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you"

"Ok" And with that little agreement our lips collided together. Edward grabs my behind and lifts me up making me wrap my legs around his waist and a moan escapes both our lips.

We fall onto the bed with Edward on top kissing his way down my neck.

The clothes are discarded quickly. But once they were Edward wasn't in a rush no more he took in my body kissing and massaging every part of it. He began to worship me.

"Bella I love you so much" He kisses my inner thigh.

"Mmm" is all I respond.

He moth works wonders but it's the next part that I have been dying to be doing for as long as I can remember being with him.

He was inside me; I finally get what it's like to make love.

The sun was really bright the next morning when I woke up really comfortable in Edward's arms.

"You awake baby" He velvet voice sounds thick.

"Yes, does that mean I get another round with my luscious husband?" I snuggled closer to him taking in his aroma.

"What you didn't get enough last night" He moved himself to hover over me. I can tell he is playing with me.

"How could I of gotten enough I never knew it could be like this." He quickly lunged to my lips. Another round for sure.

**Chris POV**

Today is the day. Trinity is off with the girls and we men, (Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, and Sam) are now on our way to her house to get her things and informing her mom and dad that she is moving in with me.

I can see this will work out but like Alice always tells me, the future can always can change. I really hope that the future I have been planning on is still going to happen. What has me worried though is that Trinity was never really part of the future. So it makes me wonder, will I get that little sister?

Jake is driving his truck, Emmett and Jasper are in Emmett's jeep, and I have my dodge truck. I knew where my baby lives so when I pull up I let the breath I have been holding out.

We collectively climbed out of our vehicles and gave each other a look. This isn't exactly a good thing. I mean I'm sure we will celebrate but this right here should be excitement but instead this will be hell.

"Ok let's do this" Emmett says patting me on the back. He has this big dimple smile on his face. Only he would see the bright side, and he would be smiling right now.

I ring the door bell. I hear some muffled yelling and something crash to the floor. I look to grandpa; he doesn't like the sounds, neither am I.

The door finally opens to reveal a very large man. He is very brusque looking. He hasn't shaved in a week to two and smells really bad of alcohol and wasted. I don't think he has ever taken a shower.

"What" He asks very rudely.

"I'm Chris Swan. I'm Trinity's boyfriend. She called you this morning to let you know that my family and I are getting her things." I say politely. It takes a lot to do. I mean dam this guy has beaten the women I want to be with forever it's not something I can just forget about.

"She's not going anywhere she's mine" His voice got a threatening edge to it. Her father even got closer to me as if he was trying to intimidate me.

"Stop it Jack. Come in boys" I heard a sweet voice call out from behind this thing. He doesn't even deserve to be called anything more than that.

I push past him some does my family and before is standing this tiny women with the same fiery red hair as Trinity.

"Well I can see why she wants to move out" She walks closer to me.

"Um," What am I suppose to say to that.

"I'm Carlisle, Chris' grandfather" Carlisle introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Faith Trinity's mother. The old fool is Jack her father." She gently smiled.

Jasper, Emmett and the rest of them quickly made their introductions. She seems a little overwhelmed but you can't tell unless you are me and just know these things.

"Everything in here is all she has. Well that she wants you guys to take." Her voice is sad. But she understands why her daughter is doing this.

"Thank you. We'll be quick" I say in an almost apologizing way.

"Don't worry; I'll be down stairs if you need anything." She exits the room.

"Ok let's do this" Emmett claps his hands together and heads back to the vehicle to get the boxes, Jasper and Sam follow suit.

I feel a little weird going through her things like this. I really hope I don't come across anything she doesn't want me to find.

"Ok, where do we start?" Emmett tosses a stack of boxes down.

"You and Uncle Jazz get her closet. Jake and Sam her desk and stuff over there and Grandpa can start on her bed and I'll do her dresser" I give directions and they quickly follow.

I grab a box and put it together and step over to her dresser. It was short coming up to my knees and pilled with books and journals. Hmm, she reminds me of mom before she got busy with Daniel.

I picked the books up trying to organize them by size and set them down in the box when I came across a book with several pieces of paper in it. And being the nosey bum I am. I take a closer look at the book.

_Quileute Legends, _It must be for her summer project for you AP class. But of course I should see what she has written on the papers. I open the book and glance at the papers.

_Chris:_

_Why does he like me?_

_Why does he hang up right before the moon is up?_

_And why do I really care?_

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. But I should worry about what I am going to do. I can feel that my transformation is fairly close for me and my sister.

Even though I was incredible disturbed but I packed up her delicates. It didn't help with Emmett making inappropriate jokes throughout it.

"Well at least you know what to expect when the big night comes…" I didn't let him finish. I launch myself at him and pin him to the ground.

"One more comment Uncle and I will rip you arm off first and you manly parts next" I threaten.

"Ok, ok" Emmett gives up.

"Start taking boxes out" I order him a little too harsh. But dam why on earth did he have to make that comment.

"It seems we got everything pack and now it's getting the big things" Carlisle comment.

"You little shit, you can't take." I hear Jack yelling.

"Dude seriously please back up" I hear Emmett cut him off. I quickly take off down stairs to witness Jack blocking the doorway so Emmett can't take the box out to the vehicle.

"Jack, please let the young man through." Faith's voice is tiring. She is tired of this. he wants Trinity out of this house.

"You shut up." I see red, my dad taught me manners. You don't speak to a woman that way.

I don't remember how I got there I just remember hearing the gurgling sound he began to make.

"Let him go Chris, CHRIS" Too many voices yell at me mentally and physically. But that's not what gets me to put him down. Its Faith, her eyes are full a fear, but again that doesn't get me to stop. It's the hope, the spec of hope that I do kill him. That hopefully I will choke him to death. And she can free of this and her own drinking can stop. Her drinking comes from the pain he inflicts on her.

What did I do? Oh god. I look to Carlisle, who is already checking vitals.

_You didn't kill him. He's going to be ok._

I nod my head. I look to Faith.

"I don't know what came over me. I promise you I don't…"

She puts he hand up to stop me, "I know Chris, I know."

With that we moved quickly to get all her things and back to my house we went. I added all her things to my room. I know I should be so presumptuous but I can't really think where else she should go but with me.

Dam, I've only been with a little over a week and she is moved in with me in my room. I know mom and dad won't mind except that she gets her own room which would be the plan but I know our spare bedroom won't be a spare much longer.

"Oh honey. I am home" I hear Trinity chuckle with my sister.

I walk down stairs to see the living room over flowed with bags and bags.

"I guess you weren't joking about your aunt Alice" Trinity says. She has three bags per arms and is about to tip on the sofa that already has forty or so bags already.

"Here let me get that" I say running to her taking the bags.

"What the heck bro not going to help me?" Piper fakes hurt.

"Like Seth hasn't already gotten every bag."

"True, these are all Trinity's aunt Alice said she need a new trend for a new start" Piper tosses the bags on the chair.

"Well I have plenty of room in my second closet for all of it." I say breaking the news all together.

"Your room?" Trinity questions.

_We have a spare room Chris_

_Not for lone Piper_

_I hope you know what you are doing_

_Shut it and leave_

Piper growls but leaves me.

"If it's too uncomfortable then…"

Trinity smiles, "No Chris its perfect, now start taking this stuff to your room while I rest because dam. Your family has the most energy in the freaking world I swear they have to be immortal or something."

I just smile and comply with her demands. If she only knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all my fellow readers I hope that this chapter is good enough for you. Please review I want to know what you think about it. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

I don't know how Edward is ever going to get me home. This island is so perfect in so many ways. The sites alone are worth the stay. There is a mesmeric waterfall in middle of the island and the little rivers, and the ocean surrounding the island my god it's a little piece of heaven.

We got out and ventured a little around. We did some snorkeling, hiking, and rock climbing. But these last few days we haven't done anything because something is off with me. I slept for twelve hours straight just yesterday and I am only hungry for meat.

I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. At first it was to pee but in the end my head ended up in the toilet puking up last night's dinner.

"Bella?" Edward's voice is full of concern.

"I'm fine sweetie, dinner really didn't agree with me" I say through the door.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He continues with the concern.

"Yeah start up some bacon. It sounds so good right now." I say to him while flushing the toilet. I assume that he went off to the kitchen to start on making me breakfast because he didn't say anything back. I look at myself in the body mirror and notice a little bump in my stomach. _Huh that's odd_. But I really don't think more of it and head out to the kitchen and see Edward cooking in the kitchen more than bacon. It's not that big of an issue I feel that eggs sounds just as good as bacon.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks while kissing my forehead. I think he does this so he can feel my forehead.

"Better, now where's the food?" I say grabbing a plate and handing it to Edward.

He chuckled a little and took the plate, "It'll be done in a minute"

I let out dramatic sigh, "If it must."

He chuckled at me some more and I joined him before my stomach started to act up again. I took back off to the bathroom.

"Bella?" His voice is even more worried than before.

"I don't know" I say holding my stomach not do I only notice the bump but I notice the movement, well the butterfly feeling. It's a little different from when I was pregnant with the others. But how could I be pregnant? If I am why am I showing so soon?

"Edward I think I know what's wrong?" I say with my voice an octave too high.

Edward doesn't wait he opens the door and rushes to me on the floor.

"What Bella?" He sees my hands on my stomach and the look on my face. I can just see the connection made in his eyes.

I'm actually excited. I'm pregnant with Edward, the love of my existence's child. "Edward I'm pregnant" I just had to say. And I say it with pride.

He just continues to sit. Shock is written all over his face. But something is off, I can feel it.

"Bella this isn't good" His voice is grave.

"What, what do you mean Edward?" My voice is edged with panic.

"I mean that mothers don't survive giving birth to a half vampire baby. Not to mention that is all that is known about this. There is nothing known about this. What we have Bella isn't heard of." He stands up pulling me up with him.

"So what are you saying?" I say with tears forming in my eyes. But I am pretty sure I already know what he is getting at. I just don't to really believe it.

"I'm saying I have to call Carlisle and get this out of you before it's too late" His face is emotionless. He leaves me in the bathroom. I can hear him on the on the phone. I feel hate, I feel rage, I feel as if he thinks he can do this. I creep out of the bathroom and get my own phone. _Don't let Edward notice, don't let Edward notice._

"Mom,"

"Chris, I need your help. I can't let them do it" I say with tears falling slowly. I know, I don't know how but I just know that Chris understand what I am saying.

"Don't worry mom I'm already on it."

I don't say good bye but I am sure he knows. I turn around to see Edward packing our things. And for a second I concentrate on him to forget it, to forget everything. I just feel so mad, how could he want to do this to our child. A child that was never to exist. And for that second he stops and looks utterly confused. But then he looks at me and knows.

"Don't worry love everything will be fixed."

I just nod my head and let him continue to pack.

I don't know how this is going to work. I don't want to make him suffer. I love him more than anything. But this is just wrong. As long as we keep my heart beating he can bite me to change me so I'll survive.

I would think that he would be happy but instead he has a plan with Carlisle to kill our child. Something that I've wanted but never thought was possible.

The ride home between the boat taxes and plane ride we were quiet. I think he knows that I am up to something but just like years before I pray and wish that no one knows. That no one will find out till I decide that they can know. This isn't something I do. I don't like using this, whatever it is to make my love ones left in the dark about my plans.

The whole family is waiting for us. But I notice Chris and Rose almost separate from the group. I run to them and they hover around me. I know Edward and them are probably wondering what the hell. Well actually I am sure they have some good ideas. Considering Edward being a mind reader and Alice can see the future. I'm glad that I blocked my plan.

"No one is touching my mother. She'll be riding with me and Rose in my car. We'll talk more when we get home." Chris says with so much authority it almost scares me.

"Chris, please let me ride with you" I never heard Edward beg like that. I look to Chris to tell him it's ok but I can see something in my boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad but you need time. I think that is what's best we'll meet you at the house." Chris takes my bags and then my arm and leads me to his vehicle.

Chris drives while Rose and I sit in the back. I couldn't help but cry. Rose held me telling me that it's going to be ok. No one is going to take this baby away from me.

"I can't believe how big you are already. You guys only been gone two weeks" Rose feels my bump.

"I know. I'm actually bigger than what I was when we left." I mused to her.

"You're going to get sick mom. She's going to kick, she's going make dad crazy because she hurts you. I can't see how to make it better. I just know that you're going to get huge. You're going to get really…" He stopped though. He choked up on tears. "I love you mom. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"You said she, you saw this?" I asked in awe trying to ignore the tears. I quickly block all the pain and problem that this baby is going to cause because she, oh I'm having another girl. A baby girl.

"Yeah mom, I saw. I still can't see a lot of what's going to happen, just snip clips of it." He sighs in frustration.

"We need to figure out what we are going to tell Trinity" Rose says to Chris changing the topic.

"What about her?" I asked confused on why she is involved.

"The day after you guys left, she moved in with us. She knows that there is something different about us but she told me that she can wait for an explanation." Chris answers.

My son has his new girlfriend living with him.

"That is so great, oh my boy is growing up" I say in happy tears.

"Also, another thing Kevin found a wolf tribe that is like the pack. Except they turn into more like werewolves. He found out that Jake and them are werewolves just a different kind. Piper and I will be able to control out transformation we just have to learn to control our anger and not let the moon effect us." He says excitedly.

I could die right now I would be happy so many things are just lifting off my shoulders. "Thank god."

I start to rub my stomach, "What do I name her?" I ask Chris curiously.

"I couldn't tell you. I just know it's a girl." He smiles a little sadly.

You would think something like this would have more excitement in our lives instead there is dread as we pull into the drive way and see everyone on the porch. I can already sense that it's going to be war. But I am not caving.

"Piper is yelling at me. She says that I'm absolutely wrong. That I am trying to rip our family apart." His voice is shaky. I know it's from anger. "She reluctantly told me that Trinity is at our house and that she knows of our arrival and knows to wait for me to get her. She is watching Daniel also." He continues to let me know.

We don't get out right away, but eventually Rose and Chris help me out as if I am going to break. I pointed this out and Chris said I look as if I could. I guess I can't argue then.

"How are you feeling love?" Edward asks me very concerned.

"I feel tired and starved" I say trying to break the thick fog of worry that everyone is suffocating me with.

"Let's get you in on the couch so Carlisle can check your vitals while I'll make you something to eat." Edward takes my arms. Chris reluctantly lets go so he can. I've never seen Chris act like this. It's like he hates Edward.

Everyone follows, god I feel as if I have a deadly disease or something and its pissing me off. But I try to hide it not wanting anyone to catch on to my irritability.

"How was the trip?" Piper asks sarcastically. This upsets me and of course I get tears in my eyes and next thing I know Chris lunges at Piper and the fly out the window of course breaking it in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE HAS ENOUGH…OCH!!!" I hear Chris yelling then Piper start to yell.

"Edward please stop them." My voice is weak I'm just tired.

"Yes love" His voice is scary. I don't think it's going to end well.

It gets abnormally quiet I can't hear anything. I guess it's what you get when you're the only human in a room of immortals. They can hear everything when I hear nothing.

A few minutes later the three of them walk back in. Chris looks detached as well as Edward but my Piper look so mad. She glances at Seth and looks at her nods his head and walks out of the house. Piper then turns to me,

"I love you mom with everything I have. I know you would do anything for us. You almost gave your life for us. Please mom I'm begging you please just let grandpa take it out of you." She is almost in tears.

I pat a seat next to me and forget everyone in the room. She takes a seat next to me and takes my hand for comfort.

"I love you. I love everyone in our very odd and dysfunctional family of ours. I am going to have this baby, this miracle." I take my free hand and rub my bump.

"When I was pregnant with you and your brother I thought it was the worst thing that had ever happen to me. Besides being rapped. I didn't know if I could bring you guys up. I was so afraid that all I would see was Michel. I didn't care about the werewolf gene at the time. I went to an apportion clinic. When I heard your guys heart beat, when I saw you two on the screen. The world changed. I didn't think of you and your brother as little monsters. I saw you as miracles and I was so lucky that I was chosen. And this baby is a miracle. I understand everyone thinks of this baby as a monster but she's not. She is a baby a living thing and I refuse to just kill her because she is going to bring me a little more pain than a normal pregnancy." I never told anyone about the clinic. I know what a horrible person I am for thinking that. I will not go there again.

"Love the birth alone will kill you" Edward squats down in front of me taking my other hand.

"I will keep my heart beating long enough for you to bite me to change me." I say with complete confidence.

"Bella we can't count on the venom to completely repair you" Carlisle speaks finally.

"I have confidence. So doctor, start checking me out because I want to make sure she's ok in there." I smile at the end rubbing my stomach.

"I can't watch you deteriorate. I'm sorry mom. I'm going to go away for awhile. Call me when this is over." Piper's voice is cold. She doesn't even look back at me when she leaves slamming the door behind her.

I think no one wanted to upset me any further so they pretended that Piper didn't just leave. Edward went to start me some food and Carlisle went and got some supplies to check on the baby and me. Chris went outside well actually everyone kind of scattered leaving me to myself, leaving me to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please Please Review you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Piper POV**

The shopping trip with Trinity was an interesting adventure. I'm completely used to the all girl shopping trips but this particular trip Trinity has never experienced this kind of bonding I suppose you could call it.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice had a field day with her. I think that they bought the mall with all the things they bought for Trinity.

I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was over whelmed. I tried to tell my lovely aunts this but of course as always they don't listen. But after about three or so hours she got the hang of it and started to have a blast with the shopping.

It's not like I don't have fun on the trips. I just sometimes wonder what the point is. I feel as if they shop to just buy things not to spend time with each other. Then again we all do live within a hundred yards of each other.

When the trip finally ended and put everything away Seth, Chris, Trinity and I get ready for the dinner we were invited to at Leah's place.

At the dinner we are supposed to talk about what they found in the Amazon. But I don't think that is going to be possible because Chris still hasn't informed Trinity about what we are or about what our family is.

I think that we will talk about it soon because I really want more detail then what I get from their minds. I know that most think that it is so easy to just get the information from people's minds. But it's not most peoples' minds are all over the place and then I get their past thoughts, their entire life thrown at me the moment they get into my range it's not fun. I know I've had six years to learn to deal with it, but it's not as easy as it sounds.

It doesn't take long for me to get ready, unlike my brother who is just like my aunts and has to look perfect.

Seth wraps his arms around me as we wait for my brother and his girl.

"I love you" His whispers in my ear making me giggle like a school girl.

I turn to face the house as my brother walks out with Trinity on his arm. I swear you could have been looking in a GQ magazine or something with Chris' insane wear and with the gorgeous Trinity on his arm.

"Ready" Chris asks but not looking at us.

"Yes" I chuckle out continuing to take in his appearance.

_Stop laughing, _

_I can't, you're dressed as if you're going for a job interview for GQ_

Chris rolls his eyes at me as he walks past us towards Leah's.

Usually it only a few seconds to get to Kevin and Leah's but because we have Trinity with us and she has no idea yet of what we are. Ten minutes later we arrive at the door where a very eager Leah answers, bracing us all in a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I am so happy that you guys were able to make it" Leah's voice couldn't get any more thrilled.

I chuckle at her excitement.

"So how was the world tour?" Chris asks.

"Amazing, just amazing" She replies leading us to the kitchen where I see Kevin stirring something on the stove.

I stop and put my hand over my heart, "Oh my god, Kevin are you ok you're standing by the stove and stirring the food." I say jokingly.

Kevin turns to us and rolls his eyes, "Hey Piper, Chris, Seth, and Trinity right?" Kevin goes to shake Trinity's hand.

"Yes." Trinity takes his hand.

"We are having beef stew tonight I hope that is ok with everyone." Leah asks. She has worked really hard on it.

I can see so many things about their trip. They have seen so much. Instead of deciphering it I'll just wait to hear it. I know I can see the past of people and their past though. There is so much that passes through their head and it does the same in mine and then you add my brothers mind that is constantly connected to mine no matter what. I don't have the energy to decipher all of that without getting a headache so I just let them explain and then put the pieces together as they talk because when you are a werewolf, just like a vampire, we can retain and keep it there forever to go over later thank god for that.

We take our seats as Leah passes out the food for us to enjoy.

As dinner went on, the food absolutely delicious, we chit chatted about the recent movies and our past deeds so that Trinity could get a little taste of what she was getting herself into. Such as, Chris allowing Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to put make up on him without a single fuss about it.

Trinity got a real kick out of that. I like her I really I do. I think that she is what Seth is to me but only to Chris.

Seth and Chris picked up the dishes for Leah and Kevin being the good guys they are.

_Piper, Seth I want to talk to you in the study about what Leah and I found out in the Amazon._

I nod my head and so did Chris. Kevin gets up and says he'll be right back and kisses Leah on the cheek.

"Be right back babe, Love you" I kiss Seth on the lips.

"K, love you" He responds back. God I love him.

I don't wait for Chris. I already know it's going to take him a few before he pries himself away from her.

I take a seat across from Kevin in his little study.

"Chris coming?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah he wants to make sure that Trinity is comfortable." I reply.

A few seconds later Chris enters taking a seat next me.

"Ok now that you are both here. I wanted to tell you what I found out in the Amazon."

"What did you find?" Chris asks expectedly. He caught the same glimpses as I did. But just like me he doesn't want to interpret it.

Kevin gets excited. "Ok in the Amazon we came across a pack of werewolves. But they aren't like me or even Leah for that matter. They were more like a combination of both of us."

"What do you mean?" I ask as the pictures of these people transforming into what Kevin looks like when he turns but it daylight.

"Most of the pack mated with humans and when they did their children could change when they felt like it well I mean after they learned, but until they did they changed at night."

"So this particular pack was generations after the original." I ask.

"Yes"

"So when do they finally transform?" Chris asks curiously.

"On a full moon, it happens at different times though. But considering how you guys have been acting I am sure it will happen by next full moon, next month."

"Well I guess we can feel a little relief from that." I say but I know that Chris sees right through me. I don't ever show the fear I have. But I am so scared about being a werewolf. I mean who knows how long it will take for me to get control, what if we aren't like them and get to change when we want what if…

_Calm down Piper everything is going to be ok_ Chris gets up and engulfs me in his arms.

"I think that you guys will learn quickly, I mean you're special in many ways" Kevin attempts to make me feel better. I know he knows it's me mostly because of my behavior. I guess my act of being tough is slipping.

We don't linger much longer just enough to get my act together and back out to the dinner table we went pretending nothing is up.

Seth asked me mentally what we talked about I whispered to him later, knowing that Trinity's human ears couldn't hear me.

The rest of the night went great we left around 8 and went back home, well Chris and Trinity did Seth and I went to our spot.

It's across the river and deep into the woods, all you can hear is the owls.

"What did Kevin have to talk to you about?" Seth takes a seat in the grass and I sit in his lap.

I let out a sigh as his arms wrap around me, "He and Leah ran into a pack in the Amazon, I guess that they are what me and Chris are going to be. He said that we will be able to change whenever we want to, it will take us sometime to learn of course so till we do we will change at night. Kevin seems to think that we will change at the next full moon." I sink closer to him taking in his woodsy scent.

"That's good news babe, why do you seem so upset?" Seth kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so scared Seth, I feel this impending doom. Once it happens everything is going to change." I felt his arms tighten around me.

"It's going to be fine baby. I'll love you no matter what, forever and always."

I just nodded my head in his chest.

As the week went on Trinity fell into our daily routine, not that there was one but we got tired of acting differently because she was human, we didn't in front of Daniel so why her. Yes we understand she doesn't know well, I disagree she knows something.

We did another girls day on Saturday. This time though Trinity was absorbing us, she has been doing that for a few days now. It's been driving Chris up the walls, he wants to tell her but he is so afraid that she will leave him. I tell him that he is a dumb ass she won't leave cant he see that, literally I mean, using his future power. But whatever, we can't act like we are human in our own home.

It feels weird that mom and dad aren't here, but there is something going on. Chris has been getting antsy lately and bluntly talks about vampires and werewolves.

"So we have about two weeks before the full moon. I think we should be far away before the change we don't know what we will be like." We all stopped. I know we don't act differently moving quickly doing inhumanly things but we don't talk about it in front of her.

"Chris what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Trinity you know we aren't human ok. It's about time you figured it out. My family is vampires and werewolves. The Cullens are the vamps and the rest are various types of wolves including Piper and I." Chris said so angrily towards Trinity that her eyes tear up.

_Oh my god I really did grow up and fall in love with the replica of my father _She didn't waste any time running out of the main house.

_Oh god what did I just do? _Chris looks to me. He looks like death.

_Go to her Chris, she thinks you are just like her father, that's the only thought in her mind right now. _

He nodded his head as he walked out the door slowly I might add, can't blame him Trinity's thoughts aren't exactly something the gives you something to run towards.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to tell her" Alice gave an exaggerated sigh. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else, even if it was an awkward one.

I can hear Trinity and Chris talking about it all; about everything from the time they met to now. He told her about us, everything about us.

"_You're only eight" Trinity says incredibly._

"_Almost nine, but I feel and act as a teen, if not older." Chris has a pleading voice._

"_I can except everything I mean it's obvious that you and your family weren't human but, I never thought I was older than you. I don't know how I feel about that"_

"_But Trinity I don't act or even look 8"_

_She sighs, tears trickling down her cheek, "I need some space. Do you think I can stay here while you stay somewhere else or vice versa?"_

"_You stay here, I can stay with Jake"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Piper won't be back either she can stay with Jake also, or wherever I'm sure" Chris reaches for her hand, but she pulls away._

"_Time"_

"_I love you" Chris has his own tears forming._

"_And I love you" She walks through door and shuts it. Chris absently walks to the woods towards Jake's._

I open my eyes and found myself on the couch, crap I blacked out concentrated on Chris. Something that Chris and I figured out is with our twin attachment we have a special connection that goes beyond just reading each other's mind. We usually don't do this but I couldn't help it I need to make sure he was ok, now that I know. I have to get to Trinity, screw Chris.

"Seth you need to go to Jake's. The conversation didn't go well I think that use women need to speak with Trinity." I say getting off the couch having Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and grandma following me.

It doesn't take us long to get to my house and fly through the door. "Trinity we need to talk" I call out. Just knowing that she is curled up in a ball on the couch.

"I knew Chris was lying" Trinity sniffled.

We take out respective seats around her but yet giving her space.

"Hun, I've been around for years, decades even." Rose said beginning the conversation.

"I'm older than him, literally but he looks older than me. I mean how am I supposed to feel about that. I'm robbing the cradle. He's going to be nine years old. I mean Jesus." Trinity sighs.

"Do you love him?" Alice asks with conviction.

"More than anything" She replies back.

"Do you know I'm close to 50 years older than Emmett" Rose throws in.

"Seth has been around since we were two and look at us now" I say.

"Carlisle is the one whom changed me." Esme mentions.

"See age isn't something that matters when you truly love someone, what matters is that you know you love them and con look past that." Alice says with love.

Everyone is now in the past when they discovered their love.

"I guess I'm just in shock. I knew you guys weren't human but for it to be actually confirmed and then the age thing and the gift things. God to think my future and thoughts are open completely to you guys really freaks me out." She takes a deep breath,

"I really need some space to process really, I don't want to seem rude or anything."

"No we got what we need to say out in the open." Esme made up our minds for us. Personally I'm not ready to go. I can see the run Trinity has in her mind. I look over to Alice.

_She's not going to run _Alice tells me and I nod my head, thank god Chris wouldn't be able to breathe if she did.

Everyone but me went back to the main house while I went to Jake's house.

I approached with care, noticing that Jake was outside instead of Seth.

"Hey I figured that you would be the one keeping Chris calm." I say taking a seat on the stairs next to Jake.

"I was but it didn't feel right to give him advice when I've yet to experience a relationship myself. Seth on the other hand can give him some insight on the whole thing." Jake is a great guy and any women would be lucky to have him. But ever since that date with my mom he doesn't date, he is afraid that he would fall in love with someone but then imprint on someone else. I understand that but he has to be looking to be able to imprint and get his mate, the love of his life.

"I understand how are things?" I ask, god it feels like ages since I've talked to Jake.

"Nothing really just hanging out wonder when they hell I get to be happy"

I couldn't help but feel sad for him. I wish he wouldn't be so freaking depressing to be around, not that I could blame him.

Jake and I just sat in a silence not an awkward one.

After a while Seth came out and we walked, he didn't need to fill me in, I already knew.

It took a day or two before Trinity talked to Chris again. They spent an entire day talking. But when they finally returned to the house everything was perfect again.

It was really nice that Trinity was finally in with us and knew everything about us; we could freely talk about everything again. The only exception is that Chris is still antsy and irritable about something. But he doesn't really think about it so I can't really tell what it is.

But it fell into place when Chris got the phone call after Grandpa got the phone call.

This particular phone called ceased all movement, all life stopped.

My mom is pregnant with dad's baby, vampire baby. First thought was get the thing out of my mom. What scared me though is when Chris and Rose disappeared and quickly I might add.

When the time came for us to pick them up at the airport Rose and Chris still hasn't appeared, Alice can't see anything which I just know isn't a good thing.

We didn't want to leave Daniel by himself but we all wanted to go, thank god for Trinity. I didn't tell her anything about what is going on I just simply asked her to watched Daniel, she easily agreed.

We got to the airport in record time and to see Chris and Rose there already and in very defensive positions.

_Leave it, _Chris says to me_._

_Leave what Chris, we're getting mom and dad then grandpa is getting that thing out of her._

_That thing is going to be our baby sister._

I couldn't even respond to that, I growled though as I reached him.

He just glared back right at me.

We didn't have to wait long before my mom showed up. Oh god she's showing already. I want to get sick.

When they got to us Chris immediately took over the situation.

"No one is touching my mother. She'll be riding with me and Rose in my car. We'll talk more when we get home." Chris says quickly and surely. All I could so is stare in shock, that…that…

Dad did what I knew he would do, "Chris, please let me ride with you"

"I'm sorry dad but you need time. I think that is what's best we'll meet you at the house." Chris gets moms bags in the one hand and then takes her with the other.

They disappeared quickly and all we could do is stare at their disappearing form.

I growl and quickly follow I want to beat him home, everyone follows my lead.

Dad rode with Seth and I back to the house. We stayed very quiet. Well our mouth we shut but our minds were running a mile a minute and I could get every bit of it as well as dad.

The worries, how was mom going to survive why should she take herself away from us. I know dad told her that even though there are only stories but this type of thing kills humans, there are no survivors.

We did make it back to the house before Chris did so we got dads thing back to the house and waited impatiently as they made their ways home.

They pull up and I started to rip into him.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want mom to die? This will rip our family apart._

_She's going to be ok, shut the hell up, where's Daniel?_

_He's with Trinity she volunteered when you and traitor Aunt Rose disappeared._

I could hear Chris telling mom about me. Mom looks so sick she is pale and god her stomach.

Hey finally get out of the car and Chris and Rose are very careful with her, and in true mom style she complained about it.

Dad quickly goes up to her, "How are you feeling love?"

"I feel tired and starved" Mom responds back with a small smile, you can tell she is trying to get us to stop worrying. But that can't happen; she's my mom, my life I can't be in this life without having her.

"Let's get you in on the couch so Carlisle can check your vitals while I'll make you something to eat." Dad takes mom from Chris. Chris is very reluctant to let dad take her but he knows it's the right thing.

I can tell mom is getting upset from the way we are acting, not really talking and not getting to close to her.

Now I'm pissed, I don't understand how she could willing take herself away from us for something that we have no idea will be.

"How was the trip?" I ask unwillingly sarcastically.

I could tell how this upset mom but I couldn't help it.

It didn't take long before Chris lunges at me and we fly out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE HAS ENOUGH"

I lunge back at him throwing him into a boulder Grandma put in a few years back.

"OCH" Chris screams.

I scream in irritation making absolutely no sense whatever.

We continue to roll around punching each other.

"You need to stop, or so help I will beat you both" Dad's deadly voice came out of nowhere.

We stop and look up and see a very deadly look in his eyes.

"Your mom is sick, we have no idea what to do and you two are stressing her out making it worse"

We move apart from each other not saying word and walk quietly back in the house.

Chris is trying to force the future now while I try to remain calm. I look over to Seth.

_Let's get out of here Babe _Seth tells me and I nod my head in agreement so he heads out but I need to talk to my mom first.

"I love you mom with everything I have. I know you would do anything for us. You almost gave your life for us. Please mom I'm begging you please just let grandpa take it out of you." I can feel the tears coming.

She smiles sadly and pats the seat next to her. I obey and sit next to her and then take her hand.

"I love you. I love everyone in our very odd and dysfunctional family of ours. I am going to have this baby, this miracle." She takes her free hand and rubs her belly, I feel disgusted but the love radiates off of mom like a sick fog.

"When I was pregnant with you and your brother I thought it was the worst thing that had ever happen to me. Besides being rapped. I didn't know if I could bring you guys up. I was so afraid that all I would see was Michel. I didn't care about the werewolf gene at the time. I went to an apportion clinic. When I heard your guys heart beat, when I saw you two on the screen. The world changed. I didn't think of you and your brother as little monsters. I saw you as miracles and I was so lucky that I was chosen. And this baby is a miracle. I understand everyone thinks of this baby as a monster but she's not. She is a baby a living thing and I refuse to just kill her because she is going to bring me a little more pain than a normal pregnancy."

Everything that I got to see from mom's past that is not one that I saw. I know why it was only a short while that I could but still. What do you say to that, well thanks for keeping us mom but really.

"Love the birth alone will kill you," Dad squats down in front of mom taking her other hand.

"I will keep my heart beating long enough for you to bite me to change me." She says with complete certain.

"Bella we can't count on the venom to completely repair you" Grandpa finally speaks..

"I have confidence. So doctor, start checking me out because I want to make sure she's ok in there." Mom gets this big smile and rubs her stomach again.

"I can't watch you deteriorate. I'm sorry mom. I'm going to go away for awhile. Call me when this is over." I could look at mom as I left, I felt as if I was someone else and this is a dream. I wish I could just wake up now, this can't be happening.

I didn't stop in fact I felt myself going faster and faster running so fast that I didn't even realize I was with Seth, everything is just spinning out of control.

"Hun it's going to be ok."

"NO" I growl at him. I feel so angry.

"Babe" His voice is careful calculating.

"GA" I rumble I feeling myself shaking the world is changing black, red, black, read, my god I just feel like I'm going to explode.

I feel a growl erupt from my throat and then the world turned red, everything turned red. I feel my skin tear apart and hurts so bad another roar comes from my body.

Everything begins to clear and I realize that I'm several feet taller than Seth, whom now is in his wolf form so is the entire pack surrounding me. I see Dad and Chris among them.

"What's going on?" I ask but it just comes out as growls and snarls.

"Piper hun you've changed" Dad approaches me.

"WHAT" a very veracious growl escapes me.

"Calm down ok, from what Seth tells us you were really upset." Dad comes closer.

I look down at him, _oh Jesus_ everything is so short. My eyes finally focus and everything is sharp and crystal clear. Then my hearing clears up its not all clustered I can hear dear twenty miles our eating grass, and they smell delicious. My sense of smell is now stronger than ever.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asks this time.

_I feel weird, confused and really hungry for the dear that is about twenty miles north from hear._

Dad smiles a little, "Well you should go satisfy that will stay close to you so you won't hurt anyone"

I nod my head in understanding and begin my way towards the heard of deer.

I quickly found myself getting distracted by smells and interesting things that I never knew existed. After a while I noticed that it was just Seth and I wondering around the woods.

I wonder where everyone is at. But the answer is already there, mom. I can feel the anger rising up in me again.

And the more I think about it the worse I feel myself get. I continue to run till I'm at Seth and I's spot. I feel so tired I curl up in a ball and fall asleep quickly.

I woke up snuggled against my love. I feel covered up in something very large, something I don't think I would ever wear.

I look down to see one of Seth's shirts on me, and I find myself in human form with the sun shining brightly.

"How are you feeling babe?" Seth tugs me closer to him.

After he asked that my entire body felt like it was in fire, every bone, every muscle.

"OW" I wince,

Seth was up quickly and wanting to touch me but had no idea, "Where does it hurt babe?" Seth's eyes roaming my body looking for marks, bruising something to show where I am hurting.

"Everywhere, my whole body hurts so bad, I don't think I can move" I feel some tears slipping down my cheeks as Seth picks me up, more wincing from me and ran. I don't know where because everything went black.

"Don't you tell me what to do? She is my daughter dam it I swear to all that is holy I will get physical if you don't let me in that room, I am her mother GOD DAMMIT DO NOT TELL ME THAT I CANT SEE HER"

I hear some whispering when my mother voice came back with vengeance.

"I FLIPPING FREAKING FINE DAMMIT, I'M PREGNANT NOT SICK WITH A DEADOLY DIESE NOW MOVE" I hear a loud thud and my door swings open.

I finally get my eyes open to see my mom looking very sick with her stomach huge and sunken in eyes as she gets closer to me.

"Oh sweetheart," She coos to me while sitting next to me on the bed brushing my hair back away from my face.

"Mommy" I felt the tears fall and then my arms wrapped around me and pull my head into her head into lap and I felt the belly, my mom's pregnant belly. I want to get angry and scream but I just want my mom.

"It's going to be ok hun, mommy is right here and I'm not going anywhere." She ran her fingers through my hair making me feel good and well enough to fall back asleep. I just wish that when I woke up I wasn't back outside standing 9 feet in the air and running through the trees again.


End file.
